El amor llama dos veces
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tras una gran pérdida, es difícil volver a abrir el corazón para amar de nuevo. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones, el amor toca más de una vez a la misma puerta. Fic dedicado a Bryan Cruyffort. Bryan x Lara
1. Chapter 1

**El amor llama dos veces. **

**Prólogo.**

_La historia que voy a narrar no es completamente mía, fue algo que Elieth Schneider y yo creamos hace ya más de un año. Elieth había hecho una historia para Bryan Cruiffort con un personaje suyo, Marianne Ivanova Medvid, e inventó dos hijos para la pareja, Edward y Vladimir, haciendo que Marianne falleciera en el parto de este último. Yo, por mi parte, tenía mi historia ya creada para Lara Del Valle como pareja de Ian Takahashi, personaje creado por Vini Astrea, teniendo la pareja tres hijos: Ian, Derek y Lara Lisy, pero la historia no avanzó más y por eso decidí buscarle otro camino a Lara, rehaciendo su historia, "divorciándola" y haciendo que únicamente tuviera una hija, Lara Lizzie (personaje basado en Lara Lisy, con consentimiento de Vini, sin llegar a ser la misma persona) ya que tres niños se me hacían demasiado para Lara. Después, a Elieth y a mí se nos ocurrió juntar ambas historias y combinarlas, haciendo que Bryan y Lara se casaran y formaran una familia con los hijos de cada uno (Lara Lizzie, Edward y Vladimir) y tuvieran una hija propia, Chiara (de esta manera, la pareja tendría dos niños y dos niñas). Este fic narra la forma en cómo el mundo de Bryan y Lara se combinó para formar uno solo, situación que llevo un buen de tiempo queriendo escribir. Cualquier semejanza con otras historias es mera coincidencia, no hemos plagiado esta historia._

**Francia.**

Bryan Cruyffort apagó la alarma de su despertador y se dirigió al baño a tomarse una ducha. Era temprano, muy temprano, y tendría que apurarse si quería pasear por la rivera del Senna antes de que se llenara de turistas. Aun no estaba convencido del todo de ese viaje, pero era cierto que necesitaba respirar aire nuevo, conocer otros rumbos y otras gentes, y más importante aún, pasar un tiempo a solas con sus hijos.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, Marianne, Bryan había pasado momentos en verdad difíciles, pero gracias a sus amigos, conocidos y familiares, él había conseguido salir adelante y más importante aún, sacar adelante a su familia, a sus dos pequeños hijos. Edward, el mayor, tenía tan solo cinco años cuando su madre murió, por complicaciones relacionadas con el parto de su hermano menor, Vladimir. Obvio era que éste jamás conoció a su madre, pero Edward sí, y el perderla había sido un golpe tan duro como él, así como lo fue para el propio Bryan. Sin embargo, gracias a la madre de Marianne, y a su propia madre, Bryan aprendió a criar a sus hijos y a cuidar de ellos. ("Sí, es una vergüenza, pero no sabía ni cambiar un pañal, todo eso lo hacía Marianne", pensó Bryan). Habían sido años difíciles, pero ahora las cosas parecían marchar mejor. Sin embargo, a pesar del cariño de las abuelas y el cuidado constante del padre, era obvio que a Edward y Vladimir les hacía falta una madre. Sobre todo, a Edward, que parecía que iba a convertirse en un niño huraño, o por lo menos, sí solitario. Bryan, sin embargo, no se sentía aun listo para volver a enamorarse, había amado con locura a Marianne, y el perderla había sido desgarrador, por lo que ni en sueños imaginaba en tener otro amor, mucho menos volverse a casar. Así pues, él intentaba darles a sus hijos todo el amor que tenía, para tratar de llenar el vacío que los tres tenían en sus corazones.

Bryan pensaba en esto mientras miraba a sus hijos dormir. Edward, de siete años, era rubio, como él, mientras que Vladimir, de dos y cachito años, había heredado el cabello castaño de Marianne. Ambos tenían los ojos azules, uno los de Marianne, otro los de Bryan, daba lo mismo quien tuviera cuales ya que el tono era similar, aunque a Bryan le gustaba pensar que Vladimir tenía los ojos de su madre, ya que para él, Vladimir era el que más se parecía a Marianne, y Bryan pensaba que fue el último regalo que le diera su mujer antes de morir, alguien con quien recordarlo, la viva imagen de Marianne.

Después de tres años de estar en una rutina, Bryan se dijo que necesitaba vacaciones para ver si con eso podía olvidar aunque fuese un poquito a Marianne, así que, sin escuchar los consejos de su madre, tomó a sus niños y se los llevó a Francia, a un sitio diferente a lo que ellos conocían hasta entonces, ya que Edward y Vladimir solo conocían Holanda y Rusia, este último el país de nacimiento de su madre. Bryan no había tenido mucha oportunidad de visitar museos y esas cosas, pero había pasado momentos muy agradables con sus hijos y eso era lo que importaba.

Niños, despierten ya.- Bryan ya había desayunado, se había arreglado y estaba listo para convivir con sus pequeños.- Ya es hora de levantarse.

Cinco minutos.- balbuceó Vladimir, imitando a alguien a quien vio en la televisión y que no quería ir a la escuela.

En cambio Edward, como siempre, se despertó sin quejarse, sin decir una palabra, se levantó, fue al baño y se lavó la cara, comenzando después a vestirse, mirando de vez en cuando la televisión, en la que su padre acababa de sintonizar un canal de dibujos animados. Con Vladimir costaba un poco más de trabajo, simplemente porque era más pequeño, así que Bryan lo acompañó al baño, le cambió la ropa y lo sentó en la pequeña mesa del cuarto de hotel para darle un jugo en cajita y algunas galletas, mientras Edward, quien se empeñó en hacer todo esto solo, mordisqueaba distraídamente una galleta, con los ojos fijos en la tele. Una vez que los niños terminaron, Bryan les puso sus abrigos y los sacó del hotel.

Vamos a pasear por París.- les dijo.

Bryan no sabía, por supuesto, que ese día le iba a cambiar la vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara Del Valle intentó ignorar a la recepcionista cuando le hizo señas de que tenía una llamada. Ella ya sabía que eso nunca indicaba nada bueno, porque casi nadie se atrevía a llamar a las instalaciones de la Interpol a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Hoy no, por favor.- rogó ella, en voz baja, mientras se dirigía en silencio hacia donde Laurette le hacía señales, mientras sentía la mirada de sus colegas clavadas en su nuca.

Lo siento, Lara.-se disculpó Laurette.- Es de la escuela de tu hija.

Lara suspiró, aunque agradeció con una sonrisa, y tomó el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea, alguien le decía (muy probablemente una profesora), que su hija Lara Lizzie había vuelto a causar problemas. Lara se mordió los labios, era ya la tercera vez en el mes, era difícil que su hija se adaptase a cualquier escuela, Lara lo había intentado con varios internados pero en todas era el mismo resultado. Y es que no podía seguir negando por más tiempo, Lara Lizzie extrañaba a su padre.

Tenía ya casi un año desde Ichigo se marchó a África, como camarógrafo del _National Geographic_. Lara había tenido un tórrido romance con él por poco más de diez años, y de ese amor había nacido Lara Lizzie, idéntica a su madre en todo, desde el cabello negro hasta los ojos grises. (Había sido Ichigo quien insistió llamarla Lara, como la madre, aunque Lara deseaba ponerle Lizzet; al final, decidieron combinar los dos nombres y usar Lizzie como diminutivo del segundo nombre, el cual Lara hija parecía detestar). Sin embargo, si bien Lara e Ichigo vivían en unión libre y se profesaban un amor mutuo, puro y sincero, ella no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no solo se vive de amor ("al menos, los Beatles se equivocaron en eso", pensó Lara) y que las cosas entre ellos no iban a funcionar, más que nada porque él era menor que ella, era un chico rebelde e inmaduro, del tipo que vivían al día y no se buscaban un trabajo fijo, y Lara se cansó de ser ella la que pusiera el orden y los mantuviera a todos. No hubo odios, reclamos, ni nada de eso, ya que después de todo, la relación de ellos era de común acuerdo, no había papeles ni uniones sagradas de por medio, simplemente la relación se fue enfriando, así que un buen día Ichigo anunció que se marchaba al África a trabajar y se fue, diciendo que volvería pronto. Sin embargo, Lara notó que se había llevado todas sus cosas personales, así que en cuanto él le escribió, ella le preguntó si creía que valía la pena que continuaran juntos, e Ichigo le respondió que si ella no se sentía a gusto, él tampoco. Y ahí terminó todo. Ichigo siguió en África, o al menos eso era lo que Lara les decía a todos cuando preguntaban por él, y no se sabía cuándo volvería. Ya llevaba diez meses así, de "divorciada", como decía Lily, hermana de Lara, pero lo cierto era que llevaba años divorciada de Ichigo, aunque no había querido darse cuenta.

Por supuesto, la que sufrió en verdad con esto fue Lara Lizzie, quien no aceptaba tan fácilmente la pérdida repentina de su padre. Lara notaba el dolor de su hija, pues desde que Ichigo se marchó, Lara tuvo que poner a Lara Lizzie en internados, y la niña resintió el cambio pues antes era cuidada por su padre cuando su madre no estaba, y lo expresaba exasperando a sus profesoras o niñeras. Lara ya no sabía qué hacer con eso, quizás tendría que renunciar a su trabajo como agente de la Interpol si las cosas seguían así. Como decía Lily, ya no era lo mismo de cuando ella era soltera, pues ahora tenía una hija que cuidar. Lara se había esforzado en verdad, pero las cosas no marchaban bien, sobre todo, por Lara Lizzie. Sin lugar a dudas, le hacía falta un padre, aunque de cualquier manera Ichigo Nasaoka nunca cumplió como tal la función de uno.

Lara habló con la profesora y le pidió que al menos tuviese a su hija por lo que restaba del día y que buscaría otro internado o a alguien que la cuidara. Para fortuna de Lara, su madre iba a ir a visitarla, y estaba segura que a Emily Del Valle le encantaría cuidar a la pequeña Lara Lizzie, lo que le daría a Lara algunos días mientras buscaba una solución definitiva a su problema, no podía continuar experimentando con todas las escuelas de la ciudad, o de Francia misma, al paso que iban.

¿Problemas con tu hija otra vez?.- preguntó Jean Lacoste, superior inmediato de Lara.

No puede hacerse a la idea de que su padre no está.- respondió Lara, con tristeza.- Mucho me temo que piensa que él la abandonó.

Prácticamente, así fue.- dijo Jean, suspirando.- Ichigo se marchó de una manera muy cobarde.

De todas maneras, lo nuestro ya se había ido al caño, yo simplemente dejé de amarlo.- repuso Lara.- Nuestra relación se enfrió, así de fácil.

Lo sé, pero aun así fue muy cobarde al decírtelo por carta.- insistió Jean.

En ese caso, fuimos cobardes los dos.- replicó Lara.- Yo tampoco se lo dije de frente.

Sí, no había sido muy maduro el terminar así, pero fue lo mejor. Al menos, Ichigo podía continuar en África, muy a gusto, y Lara hacerse cargo de su vida. Ella no podía decir que las cosas habían sido fáciles, le tomó algo de tiempo el volver a dormir sola (si bien tenía mucho de no mantener contacto íntimo con Ichigo, se había acostumbrado al calor de otro cuerpo al dormir), así como acostumbrarse a ser la única adulto en la casa ("no hubo mucho cambio en eso, en honor a la verdad", pensó Lara), aunque al menos tenía las ventajas de que nadie dejaba la tapa del excusado levantada, ni acaparaba la televisión con partidos de fútbol.

¿Qué harás?.- quiso saber Jean.

No lo sé.- confesó Lara.- El problema principal es que no puedo hacerle entender a Lizzie que su padre no la va a volver a cuidar.

Ya se acostumbrará.- dijo Jean.- Los niños son más fuertes de lo que uno cree.

"Ojalá que sea cierto", pensó Lara, mientras se preparaba para otro día de trabajo. Jean ya estaba convocando a todo su escuadrón, al parecer había algo importante ese día. No era momento para perder la concentración, su trabajo lo exigía y su equipo dependía de ella.

Se nos ha informado que Logan está en París.- dijo Jean, muy serio.

¿Logan?.- cuestionó uno de los compañeros de Lara.- Creí que andaba por Londres.

Pues al parecer, atravesó el Canal de la Mancha, porque ya llegó al continente.- replicó Jean.- Nos han informado que planea dar un golpe en el Palacio de Versalles, y está en París para verse con su contacto.

Debemos detenerlo.- dijo Lara.

Vigilaremos el perímetro, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención.- dijo Jean.- No queremos que nos vea y se esconda.

Todos sonrieron, al escuchar la frase favorita de Jean. Lara estaba acomodándose su pistola dentro de la funda cuando Jean la abordó.

Quizás no debería dejar que vayas.- dijo.

¿Por qué?.- protestó ella, sorprendida.

Porque tienes una hija que acaba de perder a su padre y a la que destrozaría perder a su madre.- contestó Jean, suspirando.

Nada de eso.- negó Lara.- Sé cuidarme bien. No me va a pasar nada. No me puedes sacar del caso, sabes que soy la mejor del equipo.

"No solo la mejor del equipo, sino la mejor de toda la organización", pensó Jean, resignado.

Está bien.- dijo.- Pero si me doy cuenta de que corres peligro, te sacaré de la misión.

Hasta que hablas con coherencia.- dijo ella.

Lara terminó de prepararse y salió hacia su auto, preparada para la acción, como siempre. Ella no sabía que ese día su vida iba a dar un giro inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bryan observaba a Vladimir corretear, con pasitos aun de bebé, mientras Edward se comía un helado, tranquilamente sentado en una banca. El río Senna era hermoso en verdad, pero los niños estaban comenzando a quemarse por el sol, por lo que Bryan decidió llevarlos a pasear por los Campos Elíseos. Los niños no tenían ni idea de todo lo que se perdían, tanto históricamente como de manera artística, al correr tan despreocupadamente, pero a Bryan era lo que lo ponía de buen humor. Sobre todo, ver a Edward comportarse como un niño de su edad, pues tal parecía que la muerte prematura de su madre le había quitado parte de su infancia, y con ello, parte de su inocencia. Bryan suspiró, habían pasado ya dos años de la muerte de Marianne, y poco a poco las cosas iban tomando nuevamente su rumbo habitual. Una de sus mejores amigas, Elieth antes Shanks, ahora Schneider, le había dicho después del funeral que la vida continua y que con el paso del tiempo el dolor se vuelve más soportable y uno aprende a vivir con ello. Bryan de momento no lo creyó, se hubiese dejado morir de no ser por sus hijos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Elieth tenía razón. El tiempo cura toda clase de heridas, sobre todo, las más profundas. Bryan esperaba que el tiempo también tuviese alivio para Edward.

Papiiiiiiiiii.- Vladimir saltaba, tomado de la mano de Bryan.- Papi, papi, papi, te quiero.

Yo a ti.- dijo Bryan, sonriendo.

¿Mami?.- preguntó Vladimir, de repente.

A Bryan le dio una punzada en el corazón. De poco tiempo a la fecha, entre las palabras que Vladimir había aprendido a decir, se encontraba el vocablo "mamá", y al parecer el pequeño comenzaba a entender que ese vocablo estaba destinado para alguien especial, alguien que no estaba a su lado. Afortunadamente, él aun era muy niño y no necesitaba explicaciones muy elaboradas, de manera que Bryan se limitaba a sonreír y a decirle que pronto la vería, aunque él sabía que la situación con su hijo cambiaría pronto, él crecería, entendería más cosas de la vida y la "situación maternal" no sería tan fácilmente controlada.

Ya viene.- dijo Bryan, melancólico.

Viene, mamá, viene.- repitió Vladimir, trotando con sus pasitos de bebé.

Edward se mantenía cerca de ellos, yendo de aquí para allá, aparentemente sin poner atención a nada. El niño tenía ya siete años, y a él no se le engañaba tan fácil con palabras sencillas. Sabía que su mamá jamás regresaría, por más que lo intentara. Se había cansado ya de rogar por su regreso, sabía que era inútil insistir.

Edward, ¿quieres ir a casa de tía Eli?.- preguntó Bryan.

Me da igual.- Edward se encogió de hombros.

No era que Edward no quisiera a Eli, era que no se llevaba bien con uno de los hijos de ésta, Mijael, ya que los dos niños eran rivales. Al parecer, la bronca estaba en que Edward parecía no sentirse a gusto con cualquier niño que tuviese una mamá cariñosa, como lo era Elieth.

Iremos un rato, nos invitaron a comer.- dijo Bryan.- No vayas a pelear con Mijael otra vez, por favor…

Uhm.- fue todo cuanto Edward dijo.

Bryan suspiró nuevamente. De no ser porque en verdad quería charlar con Elieth, no se hubiera arriesgado a llevar a Edward al mismo sitio en donde estaba Mijael. Elieth había sido muy amiga de Marianne Ivanova Medvid, de hecho, había sido ella quien se la presentó a Bryan, por lo que la chica Shanks era la más cercana al matrimonio Cruyffort, y la más adecuada para hablar sobre Marianne y aconsejar a Bryan. Eli insistía en que Bryan volviera a enamorarse y casarse, no solo a sus hijos les hacía falta una madre, también a él le hacía falta un amor.

¿Vamos a ir, papá?.- preguntó Edward.- Para prepararme.

Claro.- Bryan no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.- Vete haciendo a la idea.

Edward iba a responder, pero se quedó callado, y aparentemente paralizado por una escena que se estaba suscitando más adelante y que se dirigía hacia él. Bryan de momento no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y cuando lo hizo, ya era algo tarde…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas se habían salido de control. Logan alcanzó a ver a los agentes de la Interpol, a pesar de los esfuerzos de éstos, y ahora tenían a un peligroso criminal internacional corriendo por las calles de París, en una franca fuga desesperada. A pesar de todo, era obvio que Logan no tenía un plan de escape, o no había tenido tiempo de ponerlo en práctica, porque corría como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando parisinos y atropellando a otros. Lara y Jean eran quienes lo seguían más de cerca, trasladándose la persecución a los Campos Elíseos. Lara y Jean notaban que el número de transeúntes aumentaba, situación que los preocupaba ya que alguien podía salir herido. Y tal y como lo pensaron, pronto Logan comenzó a atacar a la gente de pasada, para crear una distracción para los agentes que lo perseguían.

Debemos sacarlo de aquí.- dijo Jean.- Esto se está saliendo de control, pide refuerzos.

Lara obedeció y pidió refuerzos, para lanzarse después tras Logan, de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Jean había visto ya la próxima víctima potencial de Logan, un niño rubio que lo miraba atónito, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Quítate!.- gritó Jean, pero de antemano sabía que no serviría de nada.- ¡Todos tírense al suelo!

La gente que estaba alrededor alcanzó a escucharlo y se desató el pánico. Muchos se echaron al suelo y otros más echaron a correr. Sin embargo, el niño rubio estaba paralizado y no se movió, y Jean comenzó a temerse lo peor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan alcanzó a darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba en peligro, ya que el hombre barbón y mugroso que corría hacía ellos no tenía buenas intenciones reflejadas en el rostro, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, Bryan corrió y se lanzó por Edward, quitándolo del camino y cayendo con él hacia el suelo, sintiendo como el tipejo pasaba a toda velocidad a su lado. Bryan se puso rápidamente de pie, para asegurarse de que Edward no había sufrido daño alguno, tratando de esquivar a la gente que corría a su alrededor. De pronto, sintió una mano en el hombro, y Bryan intentó defenderse.

Tranquilo, soy agente de seguridad especial.- dijo un hombre.- Tiene que evacuar el lugar.

Espere, mi otro hijo… .- comenzó a decir Bryan, pero el agente no lo dejó terminar.

Vamos, aquí no es seguro.- el agente movía a todos los civiles del lugar.

¡Mi hijo, Vladimir!.- gritó Bryan.- ¡Tengo que volver por mi otro hijo!

Pero se había creado un caos y el agente alejó a Bryan y a Edward del lugar, sin poner atención a lo que el primero le decía. Bryan tardó mucho rato, entre tanta confusión, en zafarse del agente y volver al sitio en donde se había separado de Vladimir, y tomando de la mano a Edward, el holandés se lanzó a buscar a su hijo menor, y no se iría de ahí hasta no encontrarlo. Nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara, por su parte, había corrido lo más que pudo para alcanzar a su jefe y a Logan, y alcanzó a ver cómo un hombre joven quitaba a un niño del camino de Logan, mientras Jean intentaba poner orden a las cosas. Sin embargo, la gente corría, gritaba y se empujaba, mientras Logan aprovechaba la oportunidad para escabullirse. Lara maldijo por lo bajo, se habían comportado como un par de idiotas, tanto ella como su jefe, dejando escapar la oportunidad de capturar al criminal sin alertar a la población.

De pronto, entre el tumulto de gente, Lara vio a un niño pequeño, quizás de dos años, quizás de tres, que lloraba y miraba confuso a su alrededor. La gente amenazaba con tumbarlo al piso o hacerle daño, así que Lara se dio cuenta que salvar a ese niño era lo más urgente, por lo que guardó su arma, aceleró el paso y llegó hasta él, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y no asustarlo.

¿Dónde están tus papás?.- preguntó Lara.

¡Papiiiii, papiiiii!.- lloraba Vladimir.- Quiero a mi papiiiii.

Vamos a buscarlo.- Lara quitó al niño del camino de la gente y miró a su alrededor, buscando a los padres de la criatura, sin éxito.

Junto a ellos pasaba gente a todo correr, presa del pánico, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar buscando a un niño, así que Lara no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que ir tras Logan, pero no podía dejar al pequeño solo ahí. Lara notó que el niño tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, aunque en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas, y alguna fibra sensible tocó su corazón en ese momento. No podía dejarlo solo, abandonado a su suerte, así que se puso a pensar en qué podía hacer.

Quiero a papi.- gimió Vladimir, mirando a Lara.

Buscaremos a tu papá.-prometió ella.- Cuando pase todo esto.

Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Vladimir, aunque de todas maneras el niño no la escuchó. Él estaba asustado, de pronto había perdido a su padre y a su hermano y no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, una señora se había detenido a ayudarlo y Vladimir no pensaba separarse de ella, ahora que había alguien a quien aferrarse.

Creo que por ahora será imposible buscar a tu papá.- dijo Lara, mirando que el lugar estaba quedando vacío, conforme sus compañeros iban evacuando el lugar.- Tendremos que esperar a que todo pase.

¿Del Valle? ¿Dónde te encuentras?.- tronó Jean, por su comunicador.

Sigo en los Campos Elíseos.- dijo Lara.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron?.- cuestionó Jean, más calmado.

No, tuve un inconveniente.- respondió Lara.- Lo siento.

Pero Vladimir no era un inconveniente, era un niñito perdido y asustado, y era necesario encontrar a su padre cuanto antes. Así pues, Lara cargó al niño y caminó con él, tratando de ver si había alguien que estuviese buscando un niño perdido, pero no fue así, por lo que tras un largo rato, Lara decidió regresar al cuartel de la Interpol. En el camino, ella escuchó que Logan había sido capturado, y maldijo en su interior por no haber sido ella quien capturara al criminal. Vladimir había dejado de llorar, y aferraba la mano de esa desconocida amable que se había ofrecido a cuidarlo mientras aparecía su padre. No sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero esperaba que su papá estuviera allí, esperándolo.

Una vez de vuelta en la Interpol, muchos de sus compañeros vieron a Lara cargar al pequeño, para mirarse después entre ellos, sorprendidos. Laurette también miró a Lara con sorpresa, pero la agente de la Interpol se apresuró a hablar.

Lo encontré, estaba perdido después del caos que se armó al perseguir a Logan.- explicó Lara.- No localicé a sus padres, pensé que sería mejor traerlo y buscar a su familia desde aquí.

Intentaré comunicarme con la policía local para que nos ayude.- dijo Laurette, tomando el teléfono. Después de todo, era lo que mejor podía hacer, comunicarse con el planeta entero, si se necesitaba.

Vladimir miraba ahora con curiosidad a su alrededor, a toda esa gente tan seria que al verlo sonreía, o al menos intentaba hacerlo. Al fondo, vio a un señor regañar a otro señor, gesticulando airadamente y a Vladimir esto le causó mucha gracia, soltando una risita de bebé que resonó por todo el lugar. Jean dejó de gesticular de repente y volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa risa de bebé, que esperaba que se tratase del tono de algún teléfono celular.

¿Qué es eso?.-cuestionó, con ojos como platos, al ver a Lara cargando a Vladimir.

¿Cómo qué?.- replicó Lara.- Es un niño. ¿No lo ves?

Ya sé que es un niño.- protestó Jean.- Lo que quiero saber es qué hace aquí.

Lo encontré en medio del caso que se creó con la persecución.- explicó Lara, por segunda ocasión.- Se perdió entre la confusión y trato de encontrar a sus padres.

¿Y para eso tenías que traerlo acá?.- Jean los miraba, con cierto espanto.- ¡No podemos tener niños aquí, ni siquiera dejo que traigas a tu hija!

Lo sé.- bufó Lara, poniendo a Vladimir en el suelo.- ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo ahí botado, solo, a media calle?

Bueno, no.- admitió Jean.- Supongo que no… Laurette, intenta contactar a la policía local para que nos ayuden a localizar a los padres de este niño.

Estoy en eso.- respondió Laurette, cortésmente, sin hacerle ver que ya Lara había pedido algo similar.

¿Y mientras que hacemos con él?.- preguntó Jean.

Y antes que cualquiera pudiera dar una respuesta, Vladimir se paró en medio de los dos adultos que hablaban sobre él, y dijo algo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan:

Popó.

Acompañó a esta palabra un aroma muy peculiar y muy conocido por todos. Los agentes que habían rodeado a Jean, Lara y Vladimir, comenzaron a dispersarse, haciendo muecas, tapándose la nariz y emitiendo gruñidos de desagrado. A Lara esto le pareció muy cómico y se echó a reír, de buena gana.

No me causa gracia.- protestó Jean, tapándose la nariz.- ¡Hay que cambiar a ese niño!

Lo sé, pero no hay aquí con qué.- replicó Lara, haciendo notar lo evidente. – Hay que comprar pañales, está muy pequeño para que ya sepa ir al baño.

Bueno, pues ya está.- anunció Jean, como si con eso diera fin al problema.- Vas a comprarlos y ya.

¿Yo?.- Lara se sorprendió, a pesar de que se lo veía venir.

Sí, ¿quién más?.- anunció Jean.- Te harás cargo de ese niño hasta que aparezcan sus padres. Tómate el día libre.

Quiso Lara protestar, pero no pudo articular palabra. Después de todo, ella había llevado a Vladimir hasta ahí, ella tendría que hacerse cargo, a menos que sus padres aparecieran por arte de magia.

No consigo comunicarme con la policía.- informó Laurette, en ese momento.- Al parecer, están las líneas saturadas.

Sigue intentando, cada cinco minutos si es necesario.- ordenó Jean.- Y en cuanto sepas algo, comunícamelo a mí y también a la agente Del Valle para regresar a ese bebé con su familia cuanto antes.

Por supuesto.- asintió Laurette, volviendo a marcar los números de la policía.

Jean no volvió a dirigirse a Lara, por lo que ésta dio por entendido que la orden que le dieron de cuidar a ese niño había sido terminante, y peor aún, había sido en serio. Lara suspiró y se apresuró a tomar su abrigo y sus cosas, pensando en dónde demonios iba a sacar un pañal, ya que no podía llevarse a Vladimir sucio a hacer las compras de lo que hacía falta.

Lara.- susurró a sus espaldas una de las agentes, llamada Michelle.- Mira, tengo algo que te puede servir.

Lara, intrigada, acompañó a su compañera al baño de mujeres, llevando a Vladimir de la mano; una vez ahí, Michelle sacó una bolsa con dos o tres pañales y un botecito de talco.

Siempre cargo esto conmigo, porque nunca sé qué día voy a ver a mi sobrina.- dijo Michelle.- Ya una vez me cayó de sorpresa y me pasó lo que a ti, que no tenía pañales a la mano, así que suelo cargar uno o dos, por si acaso.

Gracias.- Lara sonrió, aliviada, tomando el paquete que su compañera le ofrecía para cambiar a Vladimir.- Afortunadamente, mi hija es una histérica de la limpieza y no soporta traer las manos sucias o pegajosas, lo que me obliga a mí a cargar siempre con toallitas húmedas.

Michelle sonrió, y se dispuso a ayudar a Lara para cambiar al pequeño. Mientras lo hacían, Lara notó que el niño traía en la muñeca derecha una delicada esclava de oro, con un nombre grabado en ella: Vladimir.

¿Te llamas Vladimir, chiquito?.- preguntó Lara, agradecida de poder llamar al niño con un nombre y no solo como "chiquito", o "pequeñín", o "el niño que me encontré en la calle".

Sí.- respondió él, con vocecita de pequeño.- Vla-i-mi.

Vladimir.- sonrió Lara.- Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

El niño reía y tarareaba una cancioncilla no muy entendible que digamos, y Michelle y Lara se reían con él.

Este niño es un amor.- comentó Michelle.- Es muy dulce.

Parece.- asintió Lara, tratando de no encariñarse con él.- Será mejor que me lo lleve, éste no es el sitio más adecuado para tener a un niño.

Una vez que Vladimir estuvo cambiado, limpio y libre de malos olores, Lara tomó sus cosas y se fue con él. Una vez en el auto, se dijo que tendría que conseguir una silla para niño, aunque Vladimir ya tenía edad y altura suficiente para ir solo. Sin embargo, Lara tuvo la precaución de sentarlo en el asiento trasero, para protegerlo de las bolsas de aire en caso de un choque.

Lara pensó que al menos, lo único bueno que sacaba de eso, era que podría ir a recoger a su hija y cuidarla ella misma. Tendría que hablar con Lara Lizzie y pedirle que se portara bien con sus profesoras, porque no podía cambiarla de escuela a cada momento. No quiso ponerse a pensar en lo que diría su hija cuando la viera llegar con Vladimir, ya en su momento se encargaría de eso, y además, se suponía que el niño no se quedaría mucho tiempo con ellas. O al menos, eso era lo que Lara pensaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras tanto, Bryan comenzaba a desesperarse. No encontraba a Vladimir por ningún lado, y hasta Edward estaba preocupado.

¿Lo dejaste aquí, papá?.- preguntó el niño.

Aquí se quedó, cuando yo me lancé a salvarte.- asintió Bryan.- Pero ya no está…

"No pudo haber ido lejos", pensó Bryan. "Por favor, que nada malo le haya pasado".

¿Y si se lo llevó alguien, papá?.-preguntó Edward, diciendo en voz alta lo que Bryan no quería decir.

Esperemos que, si alguien lo llevó, sea para cuidarlo mientras vuelve con nosotros.- respondió Bryan, tratando de mantener la calma.

¿Papá?.- Edward se oía angustiado.

¿Qué sucede?.- Bryan volteó a verlo.

¿Y si… Vladimir ya no vuelve con nosotros?.- preguntó el niño en voz baja, como si al decirlo en voz alta pudiera convertirse en realidad.

Volverá.- aseguró Bryan.- De eso me encargo yo.

Bryan optó por no pensar demasiado en eso. Si su hijito no volvía a su lado, él jamás podría perdonárselo. Él solo esperaba que Vladimir estuviese bien, dondequiera que estuviese, y que la persona que lo cuidara fuera alguien decente.

"No me lo perdonaré nunca".

Después de un rato, Bryan se dio cuenta de que Vladimir ya no se encontraba ahí, así que era hora de ir con la policía y avisar sobre la desaparición de su hijo. Sin embargo, no podía llevarse a Edward con él, de manera que tendría que ir primero a casa de Elieth antes de poner la denuncia. Así pues, sin soltar a Edward de la mano, Bryan llamó a un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a la residencia de los Shanks.

La residencia Shanks pertenecía al padre de Elieth, quien en esos momentos estaba trabajando en Alemania como embajador de Francia, por lo que el lugar había quedado como residencia de vacaciones de los Shanks. Elieth se encontraba ahí con su familia, por lo cual había invitado a Bryan a pasar unos días ahí. Bryan esperaba que en esos momentos los Schneider-Shanks no hubiesen salido de paseo, así que le pidió al taxista que se apresura a llegar cuanto antes.

Elieth Schneider, casada con Karl Heinz Schneider y madre de cuatro hijos, no sabía qué pensar cuando vio llegar a Bryan, aferrando a Edward como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y con tal cara de angustia que Eli se vio transportada de nuevo al funeral de Marianne.

¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó, en cuanto Bryan entró a su casa.

Perdí a Vladimir.- respondió Bryan, con voz quebrada.

Después de una bebida refrescante y algo de comer para Edward, Bryan le contó a su amiga lo sucedido: la persecución de Logan, la confusión en los Campos Elíseos, el cómo tuvo que salvar a Edward, y cómo los habían corrido de ahí, perdiendo a Vladimir en el proceso. Eli comenzó a preocuparse, Vladimir no tenía edad suficiente ni para decir su nombre completo.

Voy a ir a la policía.- finalizó Bryan.- Pero no quiero llevar a Edward. ¿Podrías cuidarlo, por favor?

Por supuesto.- asintió Elieth, mirando en dirección al sitio en donde Edward veía la televisión.- Nos haremos cargo de él.

Procura que no pelee con tu hijo.- pidió Bryan, algo avergonzado.- Es que… Ya sabes…

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- rió Elieth.- No te preocupes.

Bryan se dirigió entonces a donde se encontraba su hijo mayor y le rascó la cabecita. Edward se volteó a mirarlo, muy serio.

Voy a ir a buscar a Vladimir.- dijo Bryan.

Está bien, papá, prometo portarme bien.- dijo Edward, sin más.- Por favor, trae de vuelta a mi hermanito.

Era como si Edward prometiera ser niño bueno y no pelearse con Mijael Schneider a cambio de que Bryan trajera de vuelta a Vladimir. El holandés se preguntó cuánto estaría afectando a su hijo la desaparición de su hermano, pero después habría tiempo para averiguarlo… Después, cuando Vladimir volviera con ellos…

La estación de policía era un caos total. Al parecer, la fuga, persecución y captura de Logan había causado más líos de lo esperado, porque el lugar estaba lleno de gente que quería interponer denuncias por daños materiales, físicos, o buscando a personas extraviadas. A Bryan le costó mucho trabajo abrirse paso entre las personas y conseguir que alguien le hiciera caso. Cuando al fin consiguió que un policía le hiciese caso, tuvo que llenar una forma y esperar otros diez minutos a que el hombre se desocupara.

¿Dos años?.- exclamó el policía, cuando leyó el papel que Bryan le tendió.- Le daremos prioridad a su caso, aunque tengo que advertirle que estamos llenos de trabajo, mucha gente quedó lesionada y otra tanta se perdió con este alboroto.

Gracias.- Bryan suspiró.- Agradezco mucho su atención.

¿Tendrá una fotografía reciente?.- preguntó el policía.

Claro.- Bryan sacó una foto de Vladimir que traía en la cartera y se la tendió al hombre.

Mandaré un fax a todas nuestras delegaciones.- informó el policía.- Con la imagen de su hijo. No se preocupe, la gente de París solemos ser honrada. Muy probablemente su hijo esté en buenas manos, y le doy mi palabra que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

Gracias.- Bryan sonrió, agradecido.- En verdad que se lo agradezco.

Yo tengo un niño de esa edad.- comentó el policía.- Así que puedo comprender cómo se siente.

Bryan se sintió algo reconfortado, al menos por un momento. Ya era algo bueno que el policía se ofreciese a poner empeño en localizar a su hijo. Eso al menos le daba una esperanza, aunque de cualquier modo no mitigaba el dolor de Bryan. Él se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente que también preguntaba por familiares, así como personas molestas, muy probablemente dueños de negocios, porque la persecución les había arruinado los locales. Bryan se interesó levemente en lo que había sucedido, y fue así como supo que un criminal perseguido por la Interpol se había escapado y que los agentes habían intentado detenerlo sin armar demasiado caos, sin éxito. El ladrón, conocido como Logan, había sido capturado, pero después de poner caos en toda la ciudad. Bryan suspiró, pensando en que debió haberle hecho caso a la madre de Marianne y a su propia madre cuando ambas le dijeron que no era prudente que viajara con los niños a otro país, por lo menos, no solo.

Esos inútiles de la Interpol, deberían estar ayudándonos a resolver esto.- gruñó un agente.- Ellos son los que hacen su chistecito y terminan dejándonos a nosotros a que recojamos el tiradero que dejan.

Bryan pensó que los de la Interpol, si bien tenían sus fallas, no podían ser tan inútiles ya que por algo tenían fama internacional. Y por un momento él deseó que la Interpol pudiera también ayudarlo a encontrar a su hijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara hubiese deseado que la mujer que tenía frente a ella se callara y no volviera a hablar más. La directora de la escuela donde había dejado a su hija de nueve años esa mañana, parloteaba sin cesar sobre el comportamiento de Lara Lizzie ese día, desde que se había negado a obedecer a sus profesoras hasta que había hecho un desplante a la hora del almuerzo. Lara Lizzie miraba distraídamente hacia todos lados, fingiendo que su madre no estaba hablando con la directora. La mujer parecía no darse cuenta de que tanto parloteo tenía a Lara fastidiada, porque la directora se daba aires de grandeza y trataba a Lara como si se tratara de otra mujer exitosa con quien platicar, pero a Lara a esas alturas ya le dolía la cabeza, así que le dio un cortón a la mujer y se llevó a su hija.

La sorpresa se la llevó después Lara Lizzie cuando su mamá se la llevó al área de jardín de niños y recogió a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien muy sonriente se agarró del brazo de su madre. La niña no supo qué pensar, ¿acaso su madre ya se iba a convertir en secuestradora? El niño canturreaba alegremente, y saltaba agarrado de la mano de Lara, como si ella hubiese sido su madre toda la vida. Lara Lizzie se puso celosa, ¿ahora le iban a quitar también a su madre?

Mama, ¿quién es éste?.- preguntó Lara Lizzie, mirando a Vladimir como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

Se llama Vladimir, hija.- dijo Lara, tomando de la mano a los dos niños.- Se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo.

¿Y eso por qué?.- insistió Lara Lizzie.

Porque es necesario, y no hagas más preguntas.- dijo Lara, terminantemente.

Lara Lizzie ya conocía esa frase de su madre: "Porque es necesario y no hagas más preguntas"; ella ya sabía que cuando su madre decía eso, no podía seguir insistiendo con el mismo tema. Así pues, enfurruñada, se subió al asiento del copiloto (al menos eso no le había sido arrebatado por el moconete), y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y a responder con frases cortantes a todas las preguntas que le hacía su madre. Lara sabía que su hija estaba molesta por la presencia de Vladimir, pero esperaba que la situación no se prolongara demasiado. Una vez en su casa, Lara se dio cuenta de que su madre y su hermana menor se encontraban ya allí. Emily Del Valle saludó a su hija y después a su nieta, la cual se colgó del cuello de su abuela.

¿Y abuelito?.- preguntó Lara Lizzie.

Se quedó trabajando.- respondió Emily.- Te manda muchos saludos, abrazos y besitos.

Lara Lizzie rió, y Emily entró con ella a la casa. Lily Wakabayashi miró con gesto de interrogación a Lara, al ver que su hermana sacaba de su automóvil un niño pequeño.

¿Y esto?.- preguntó Lily, arqueando las cejas.

Es un niño.- Lara comenzaba a cansarse de que todos preguntaran lo mismo.- Se perdió y estamos tratando de localizar a sus padres…

Una vez más, Lara le contó a su hermana lo sucedido, y Lily asentía con cada explicación. Al finalizar el relato, la doctora Wakabayashi rascó la cabecita del niño y le sonrió dulcemente.

¿Cómo te llamas, corazón?.- preguntó Lily.

Vla-i-mi.- dijo Vladimir, muy sonriente.

Vladimir.- aclaró Lara.- O eso dice la esclava de oro que trae en la muñeca.

¡Qué lindo! Tiene unos ojos hermosos.- dijo Lily.- Pobre chiquito. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

Ninguna.- Lara revisó su celular, comprobando que no tenía mensajes nuevos.- Y no me han llamado del trabajo para darme la noticia de que ya hallaron a sus padres.

Según tengo entendido, buena parte de la ciudad están hecha un caos.- comentó Lily.- En la estación de policía deben estar todos vueltos locos.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lara.- Gran parte, fue culpa nuestra, se nos escapó el asunto de las manos.

Lo bueno es que atraparon al criminal.- comentó Lily.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- cuestionó Lara, sorprendida.

Lo han dicho las noticias todo el día, como para minimizar el hecho de que la Interpol puso todo patas arriba.- Lily soltó una risilla.

Ya lo sé. Ni me lo digas.- refunfuñó Lara.

¿Y qué vas a hacer?.- quiso saber Lily, cambiando el tema para no ofuscar más a su hermana.- ¿Cuidar al niño mientras aparecen los padres?

No tengo muchas opciones.- replicó Lara.- Como yo lo encontré, yo soy la encargada de cuidarlo. Tengo que conseguir pañales, comida y esas cosas. No había visto un pañal desde hace años, temía no saber cómo cambiar uno.

¿Quieres que vaya yo?.- se ofreció Lily.- O puedo acompañarte.

No me vendrían mal algunas manos extra.- repuso Lara.- ¿Pero y tus hijos?

Genzo los está cuidando.- rió Lily.- Creo que se los llevó a casa de Elieth.

Genzo y Lily Wakabayashi tenían cuatro hijos, una niña (Jazmín), un niño (Daisuke) y un par de gemelos (Benjamín y Aremy), y todos eran muy cercanos a los Schneider; Lara sabía que la señora Schneider era muy amiga de Genzo y de Lily, y que adoraba a los niños Wakabayashi, por lo que no era de sorprender que éstos terminaran en la casa de los alemanes (o en casa del abuelo de los Schneider-Shanks, mejor dicho).

Al menos se entretendrán.- dijo Lara.- A ver si a tu marido no se le pierden tus hijos.

Deja de burlarte de él.- bufó Lily, haciendo un puchero.- Al menos por eso agradezco que papá no haya venido, no hubiera sido posible escucharlos todo el tiempo quejarse de Genzo.

No te enojes, Lily.- Lara nunca usaría un apodo como "hermana".- Sabes que solo bromeo. Genzo es un buen hombre, al menos es responsable y cuida a su familia.

Por supuesto que lo hace.- asintió Lily.- Que de eso no te quepa duda.

"Al menos, una de nosotras encontró la felicidad", pensó Lara, desanimada, no queriendo recordar que su hermano Leonardo también estaba felizmente casado con Marie Schneider, la hermana de Karl Heinz Schneider.

Lara entró a la casa con Vladimir y tuvo que explicarle a su madre el por qué estaba con el niño, por cuarta vez en el día ("Tengo que grabarlo en una cinta y repetirlo", pensó Lara). Emily se ofreció entonces a cuidar a los niños mientras sus hijas iban a hacer las compras, sin embargo, Vladimir se soltó de Emily ("Hay que ver la facilidad con la que este niño se gana a la gente") y corrió hacia Lara.

No vayas.- dijo, con su vocecita.

Tengo que ir, aquí no tengo lo que necesitas.- dijo Lara, intentando no sentir demasiada ternura por ese niño.

Queyo ir.- dijo entonces Vladimir.

¿Quieres venir?.- Lara se sorprendió.- Te aburrirás.

Queyo ir.- repitió Vladimir.

Como gustes, entonces.- Lara no podía negarse a las peticiones de ese niño.- Ven con nosotras.

Si él va, yo también voy.- dijo Lara Lizzie, enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

Lara suspiró. Era evidente que se trataba de una lucha de poderes. No podía negarse a las peticiones de Vladimir, pero tampoco podía desatender a su hija. Ella más que nunca necesitaba estar segura que su madre no se esfumaría, tal y como lo había hecho Ichigo.

"Aunque Ichigo nunca fue un padre verdadero para Lizzie, se limitaba a darle por su lado, dejar que comiera dulces a deshoras, ver televisión hasta tarde", pensó Lara. "Me cansaba de ser la malvada de la historia, pero si no fuera por mí, Lizzie sería más rebelde de lo que ya es ahora".

Lara no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y llevarse a los niños a hacer las compras. Al menos, lo bueno era que tendría la ayuda de su madre y su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

Para esas alturas, ya Karl Heinz Schneider y Genzo Wakabayashi sabían que el hijo menor de Bryan Cruiffort había desaparecido. Genzo y Karl le daban a Bryan el mejor apoyo posible, ya que ahora que eran padres, sabían lo difícil que era cuidar a un hijo y lo duro que sería el perderlo. Así pues, en cuanto ellos se enteraron de lo sucedido, le dieron alcance a Bryan en la jefatura de policía, mientras Elieth se las arreglaba para cuidar a 9 niños, los 4 que eran suyos, los 4 niños Wakabayashi y Edward. ("Me vas a tener que recompensar por esto, Karl", había dicho Eli, en medio de la burla que le organizó Genzo).

No pudo creer que haya sido tan idiota.- dijo Bryan, desesperado.- No me perdonaré jamás si algo le pasa.

Creo que fue algo que no pudiste evitar.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Creo que cualquiera se hubiera lanzado a proteger a su hijo.

Sí, pero yo descuidé a Vladimir en el proceso de salvar a Edward.- insistió Bryan.

No te culpes, no fue justo que tuvieras que decidir.- intervino Karl.- Es más, puedo decir que ni siquiera te dieron a elegir, simplemente seguiste tu instinto y te lanzaste a proteger al hijo que en ese momento estaba en peligro.

Lo sé, pero aun así, debí protegerlos a los dos.- Bryan no aceptaba justificaciones.

Cruyffort, no eres un súper hombre.- lo interrumpió Genzo.- Nadie hubiese podido protegerlos a los dos en una situación así.

Además, tú has sido un buen padre.- terció Karl.- Criaste a tus hijos solo, después de la muerte de Marianne. Te has esforzado mucho por darles un buen hogar, y creo que lo has conseguido.

No lo hice solo.- musitó Bryan.- Mi madre y la de Marianne ayudaron…

Quizás no.-admitió Karl.- Pero tú hiciste la mayoría.

Bryan se quedó pensativo; si bien sabía que Genzo y Karl tenían razón, eso no aliviaba su angustia. No quería ni pensar en lo terriblemente asustado que debía estar Vladimir; Bryan había escuchado historias sobre gente que se dedicaba a secuestrar niños y a usarlos para muchos fines. Vladimir estaba muy pequeño para muchos de ellos, pero podía ser vendido a una familia que no tuviese hijos. Vladimir era tan pequeño que podría olvidarse de su vida pasada y pasar a formar parte de otra…

Muy bien.- Bryan se puso de pie.- No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

¿Tú?.- se sorprendió Karl.- ¿Solo?

No creo que sea muy conveniente.- terció Genzo.- ¿Por dónde vas a empezar?

Iré nuevamente a los Campos Elíseos, quizás alguien los haya visto.- anunció Bryan.- Es mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada.

Necesitarás ayuda.- resolvió Genzo, poniéndose de pie.

Toda la que puedas necesitar.- asintió Karl.

¿Y Petite?.- preguntó Bryan, con una leve sonrisa.

Podrá arreglárselas ella sola.- rió Karl.- Y ya después buscaré la forma de compensarla.

Vas a tener que regalarle un collar de diamantes.- rió Genzo.- Cuidar a 9 niños ella sola…

¿Vas? A ti también te la va a querer cobrar.- replicó Karl.- Ya veremos qué hacemos.

Uhm, claro, embárrame a mí también.- gruñó Genzo.

Bryan soltó una risilla y agradeció la ayuda. Lo primero, era ir a los Campos Elíseos. Aun entre la confusión, debía haber alguien que hubiese visto algo, los chismosos y metiches nunca faltaban. Así pues, hacia allá se dirigiría, esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que le diera una pista sobre el paradero de Vladimir. Lo bueno era que al menos ya contaba con ayuda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara Lizzie estaba de lo más rebelde. Cada que Vladimir tomaba la mano de Lara, Lara Lizzie llegaba a colgarse de la otra mano de su madre. Cada que Vladimir tomaba alguna golosina, Lara Lizzie apresuraba a escoger otra, más cara, por cierto. Lara no sabía qué hacer, lo correcto hubiera sido regañar a Lizzie, pero eso no hubiera ayudado después de que Vladimir se fuera, ya que de por sí la niña era muy rebelde. Lo único que aliviaba a Lara era que de cuando en cuando Lara Lizzie se iba con Emily, y Vladimir con Lily, de manera que en esos cortos lapsos de tiempo Lara podía enfocarse en un solo niño.

Al menos, se había dado cuenta de que Vladimir era un dulce. El niño correteaba, feliz y ajeno a todo, y tal parecía que no se sentía extraño de estar con esas cuatro mujeres extrañas, aunque era evidente que tenía predilección por Lara.

¿Pelota?.- preguntó Vladimir, al pasar por una cesta que contenía pelotas.

¿Quieres una?.- preguntó Lara.

Sí.- asintió el niño, riendo.

Bueno, creo que podría comprarte una pequeña.- suspiró Lara.- ¿Cuál quieres?

¡Roja!.- gritó Vladimir, emocionado.

Muy bien.- sonrió Lara, y tomó la que Vladimir había señalado para dársela.

Sin embargo, en ese momento apareció Lara Lizzie de mano de su abuela, y al ver que Lara iba a comprarle una pelota a Vladimir, se soltó y corrió hacia ellos, tirando la pelota de las manos de su madre.

¡Lara!.- gritó Lara.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿Por qué a él le compras pelotas?.- protestó Lara Lizzie.- ¡Ni siquiera es tu hijo!

¿Y en qué te afecta?.-cuestionó Lara.- Tú tienes muchas.

Pero se quiere quedar con mi mamá.- protestó Lara Lizzie.- Y no lo voy a dejar.

La niña entonces llegó y empujó a Vladimir, cayendo éste al suelo. Entendiendo que había sido un acto de ataque más que otra cosa, el chiquillo se puso a llorar y le extendió los brazos a Lily, quien era la mujer que se encontraba más cerca de él.

¡Lara Lizzet!.- gritó Lara, y la niña entendió que se había excedido. Solo la llamaba su madre por su nombre completo cuando había hecho algo malo.

La niña no dijo nada y dejó que su madre se la llevara aparte. Lara se controló las ganas de darle una nalgada a su hija, aun cuando se la mereciera. "Quizás en otras condiciones se la daría, pero ahora…". Desde que era madre soltera, se abstenía de dar castigos físicos, aunque tampoco era partidaria de este método, a menos que fuera muy necesario.

No debes empujar a los demás, sobre todo si son niños.- regañó Lara a su hija.- Vladimir no te hizo nada.

¡Quiere quitarme a mi mami!.- lloriqueó Lara Lizzie.- ¡No solo me quitan a mi papi, también van a quitarme a mi mami!

Eso no va a pasar.- Lara respiró profundo.- No voy a irme a ningún lado, y no voy a dejar de quererte.

Papá se fue porque no fui buena niña.- gimoteó Lara.- Y ahora tú me vas a dejar porque encontraste un niño más bonito que yo.

A pesar de todo, a Lara le dieron ganas de reírse. Ella no podría cambiar a su hija por otra, aunque éste fuera horrenda (cosa que no lo era). Lara se puso de cuclillas y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

Lizzie.- le dijo.- Yo nunca podría cambiarte por nadie, nunca. Porque eres mi hija, mi niña, y te amo, y no podría haber un niño más bonito que tú para mí, tú eres muy, pero muy linda. Eso nunca lo olvides. Y papá no te dejó porque fuiste mala niña, papá se fue porque tenía que trabajar.

¿Y por qué nunca más regresó?.- Lara Lizzie no se creía lo último.- ¡Tú siempre te vas a trabajar y siempre vuelves, y él no lo hizo! Papá no volvió, a pesar de que me lo prometió. No regresó, ni siquiera una carta me mandó. ¡No quiero que tú también me dejes!

Te prometo que no lo haré.- Lara secó los ojos grises de su hija.- Voy a quedarme contigo.

¿Me lo prometes?.- pidió Lara Lizzie.

Lo prometo.- Lara sonrió.

Tú sí vas a cumplir.- sorbió Lara Lizzie.- Porque tú sí regresas cuando dices que lo harás. Papá no lo hizo. Creo que papá nunca me quiso.

Tu papá te quiere, y mucho.- Lara trataba de justificar a Ichigo.- Pero su trabajo le quita mucho tiempo, y está muy lejos, por eso no puede volver ni mandarte cartas tan seguido ("Mentira, si Ichigo no manda cartas es porque no quiere"), pero el que se haya ido no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino algo que pasó entre él y yo.

No te creo, mamá.- negó Lara Lizzie, con una madurez inusitada en ella.- Entiendo que no lo querías más a tu lado, y que él no quisiera estar contigo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver, como tú dices. Si no quiere verme, es porque no me quiere.

Lara suspiró. La verdad era que a Ichigo nada le costaba mandar cartas a su hija de vez en cuando. Lara se preguntaba por qué Ichigo no lo hacía, y algo le decía porque muy seguramente él ya tenía algún hijo allá en África.

Pero no importa.- dijo Lara Lizzie.- Si estás conmigo, mamá, no importa que papá no me quiera.

Estaré contigo.- repitió Lara.- Pero por favor, entiende que ahora Vladimir me necesita. Está perdido, sin su familia, y se pone triste porque no encuentra a su papá. Por favor, entiende que tenemos que cuidarlo, todas, porque es muy pequeño aun y está solo por ahora.

¿Perdió a su papá?.- preguntó Lara Lizzie, mirando a Vladimir a través del hombro de su madre (el cual ya había dejado de llorar en brazos de Lily y jugaba con la pelota roja).

Se podría decir que sí.- asintió Lara.- Y a su mamá. Por eso es que nos necesita, a ti también, porque necesita por el momento una hermana mayor que lo cuide. ¿Te portarás bien, Lizzie?

Lara Lizzie suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, tras lo cual se secó las lágrimas y se puso a caminar, muy digna, aunque se disculpó por haber empujado a Vladimir. Lara también suspiró y se dirigió hacia Lily, y Vladimir, al verla, le tendió de inmediato los brazos para que lo cargara.

Este niño está apegado a ti.- dijo Lily.- Le gustaste.

Creo que es porque sabe que le daré de comer.- bromeó Lara, cargando a Vladimir.

"Ahí va de nuevo esta ternura que siento. No había experimentado esto desde que Lizzie nació…".

¿No se lastimó?.- preguntó Lara.

No.- negó Lily.- Larita no lo empujó con suficiente fuerza, no te preocupes. ¿Todo bien?

Espero que sí.- suspiró Lara.

Sea como fuere, no tardaron mucho en terminar las compras, porque los niños tenían que comer. Antes de irse, Lara Lizzie tomó una pequeña jirafa de peluche, y le pidió a su madre que se la comprara. Lara no preguntó y se la compró, después de todo, la jirafa no estaba muy cara. Una vez que todos se hubieran acomodado, Lara Lizzie le dio la jirafa a Vladimir, susurrándole en voz baja que la perdonara. Vladimir rió y tomó la jirafa, mordisqueándole una de las orejas, y esto Lara Lizzie lo tomó como que él la había perdonado, así que se sentó feliz en el asiento del copiloto. Lara estaba tan conmovida y aliviada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hija al fin había dejado de refunfuñar.

Al llegar a casa, Lara preparó la comida de los niños, mientras Lily se fue a recoger a sus hijos; Emily decidió quedarse para ayudar a Lara con los niños.

Por quien sabe cuánta vez, Lara revisó su buzón de mensajes: nada. Laurette no había conseguido entablar una conversación decente en la central de policía, la ciudad seguía en el desorden (al menos ya no en el caos) y no había sido posible dar aviso. Lara suspiró, por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, tendría que quedarse con Vladimir esa noche, por lo menos. No es que lo lamentara, ella cada vez iba haciéndose más afín a ese niño, y empezaba a encariñarse con él, a pesar del poco tiempo que quedaba, pero Lara pensaba en los padres de la criatura, en lo tremendamente preocupados que deberían estar; la angustia debía estar haciendo presa de ellos.

"Yo me moriría si Lizzie se perdiera", pensó Lara.

Durante un rato, todos vieron un programa de dibujos animados, el cual le encantó a Vladimir. Lara Lizzie lo hacía reír al imitar al Pato Donald, y parecía que a Vladimir se le había olvidado el incidente del centro comercial con la pelota. Después de eso, Lara observó a su madre jugar con los niños, y era como si Vladimir toda la vida hubiese convivido con ellas.

"Deja de hacerte ideas", pensó Lara. "Este niño tiene una familia que lo quiere, lo extraña y lo necesita… Y una mamá que se preocupa por él…".

Lara no tenía forma de saber que no había nada más alejado de la realidad que esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de estar un buen tiempo en los Campos Elíseos buscando pistas, al fin encontraron a una viejecita que vendía dulces, quien juraba que había visto algo. Fue Karl quien dio con ella, después de notar que la viejita llevaba ahí toda la tarde.

No me acuerdo bien de todo.- dijo la ancianita.- Pero sí me acuerdo que un policía muy descortés me alejó de mi carrito de dulces.

Ya veo.- Bryan recordó al agente que lo había alejado de su hijo.

Así que tuve que volver, no iba a dejar que ese ladronzuelo se llevara mi mercancía.- continuó la mujer.

"Es poco probable que a Logan le interesaran los dulces", pensaron Genzo y Karl, quienes rieron por lo bajo ante el término de "ladronzuelo".

Y noté que había un niñito así como el que usted me describe.- continuó la mujer.- Igualito al de la foto que usted trae. Lloraba y supongo que llamaba a su papá, gritaba en un idioma desconocido para mí. Quise acercarme a él, pero entonces se acercó una mujer de cabello negro que le habló y el niño se calmó al instante. Hablaron un poco, miraron hacia todas partes y después se fueron. Supuse que era su mamá, por eso no me preocupé.

¿Recuerda usted cómo era la mujer?.- preguntó Bryan, ansioso.

De edad media, más o menos, joven aun, no muy alta, pero tampoco bajita, de tez blanca, creo, pero morena.- dijo la viejecita.

Bryan trató de no desesperarse; después de todo, ella se había portado muy amable hasta el momento. Así pues, se armó de paciencia y esperó a que la mujer terminara de hacer su descripción.

Cabello negro.- continuó la señora.- Y largo, aunque no mucho, más o menos por debajo de los hombros.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Bryan.- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…

No hay de qué.- sonrió ella.- ¿No quiere comprarme algunos dulces? Para cuando encuentre a su hijo…

Bryan le compró dulces a la señora, mientras trataba de sacar conclusiones. Una mujer se había llevado a Vladimir, y si él se había tranquilizado con ella, quizás era porque la mujer solo pretendía ayudar. Lo que no ayudaba mucho era la descripción que había dado la ancianita sobre la mujer que se había llevado a Vladimir: ¿Morena o blanca? ¿Alta o chaparra? ¿Joven o de edad media? Todo era confuso, excepto el hecho de que tenía cabello negro, o por lo menos, oscuro.

Una cosa que sí recuerdo bien.- dijo la ancianita, una vez que Bryan pagó sus dulces.- Es que era una mujer muy bella.

"Una mujer muy bella". A Bryan le daba lo mismo, lo único que quería era que esa mujer, quienquiera que fuese, tratara bien a su pequeño.


	5. Chapter 5

Vladimir se durmió apenas tocó la almohada. Estaba exhausto y no era para menos, había estado todo el día de un lado para otro, así que era de esperarse. Lara notó que el niño tenía en una manita la jirafa de peluche que le había dado Lara Lizzie, y sonrió. Lara Lizzie salió del baño, con su camisón, y se metió a la cama con el pequeño Vladimir (ya que por estar Emily de visita, tendrían que compartir cama). Lara no resistió la tentación de hacerle una pregunta a su hija.

Lizzie.- dijo Lara, en voz bajita para no despertar a Vladimir.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

No me digas Lizzie.- Lara Lizzie hizo un mohín de disgusto.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué cambiaste de repente tu actitud hacia Vladimir?.- preguntó Lara.- De repente te has portado cariñosa con él.

Porque perdió a su papá.- dijo Lara Lizzie, mirando a Vladimir con tristeza.- Sé lo feo que se siente eso, no tener un papá.

Lizzie, tú tienes un papá.- dijo Lara.- Solo está un poco lejos…

Mamá, tú y yo sabemos que papá no era un buen papá.- replicó Lara Lizzie, mirándola.- Y eso, es igual a no tener un papá.

A Lara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no dijo nada más. Era evidente que a Lara Lizzie le hacía falta un padre, siempre le hizo falta uno, lo que Ichigo hacía era simplemente camaradería, un amigo mayor que podía conseguirle a Lara Lizzie lo que ella quería y que su madre se negaba a darle. Lara Lizzie dio la conversación por terminada y se dio la vuelta, acomodándose para dormir. Lara se marchó, sin hacer ruido, y cerró la puerta, recargándose contra ella.

A Lara no le habían sobrado pretendientes nunca; después de todo, era una mujer hermosa, de tez clara, cabello negro y brillante que siempre traía cortado en capas y unos hermosos ojos grises que volvían locos a muchos hombres. Varios compañeros de trabajo habían coqueteado con Lara (incluso el propio Jean), y muchos comenzaron a hacerlo en cuanto vieron que la relación entre Lara e Ichigo se había enfriado, pero Lara le cerró su corazón al amor en cuanto decidió cerrárselo a Ichigo. Una vez que éste se fue, ella pensó que no le hacía falta un hombre, que era dependiente y que podía mantenerse sola, y también a su hija (de hecho, siempre había sido así, Ichigo rara vez tuvo trabajo regular), pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quien necesitaba un hombre, un padre, no era ella, sino Lara Lizzie.

Lara se dispuso a tomar una ducha, mientras pensaba en varias cosas. Había podido tener más suerte en el amor, quizás, pero no se dejaba engatusar por cualquiera. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra había caído con aquél japonés más joven que ella que le prometió el sol, la luna y las estrellas y que terminó marchándose por su miedo eterno al compromiso y a la madurez. Lara era joven, exitosa, la mejor agente de la mejor agencia del mundo, a su parecer, la Interpol, organización que al fin la había aceptado entre sus filas, a pesar de ser extranjera (y _latina_), y más importante aún, a pesar de ser mujer. Lara no quería enamorarse, solo vivir su vida como siempre quiso, cazando a "los malos") y entonces llegó ese camarógrafo japonés, a hacer un reportaje sobre París, y la vio sentada en una banca frente a la Torre Eiffel, y ahí había empezado todo. O concluido. Lara se enamoró a pesar de que ella e Ichigo eran de caracteres muy diferentes y de que él era dos años menor que ella. Lara se dejó arrastrar por la pasión que sentía, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella e Ichigo vivían en el mismo departamento, compartiendo todo menos los gastos ("O por lo menos, no todos los gastos, Ichigo cooperaba con lo que podía, pero no siempre podía llevar dinero a la casa"), y luego pensó poner un alto, exigir más, gastar menos, pero entonces se embarazó y ya no dijo nada por el temor estúpido e infantil de que él la abandonara y entonces su hija creciera sin un padre ("Que al final, terminó siendo prácticamente lo mismo"). Y siempre, con el pretexto de que era oriental y tenía otras costumbres, la vida con él terminó siendo por lo demás caótica, cosa a la que Lara no estaba acostumbrada. Era más que obvio que esa relación iba a terminar, tarde que temprano, no forzosamente a terminar mal, pero sí a terminar, porque desgraciadamente ése es el destino de dos personas tan diferentes en cuanto a carácter. Había sido obvio para todos, menos para la propia Lara.

"Sin embargo, no todos los japoneses son malos", pensó Lara, muy a su pesar. Lily, su hermana, también había caído con un japonés, pero ella tuvo más suerte. El heredero de una gran dinastía, famoso jugador de fútbol, un hombre serio, decidido y responsable, además muy rico, cuyos padres esperaban que se casase con una japonesa de su estatus social, hizo un viaje al continente Americano con su equipo de fútbol para enfrentarse a varios equipos del nuevo continente, y en su escala en México tuvo un pequeño accidente que lo llevó a un hospital en donde conoció a la más bella doctora de todas, como según el propio Genzo Wakabayashi habría de contar después, una doctora que le curó su lesión pero se quedó con su corazón a cambio. Sin embargo, tanto Lara como Lily pensaban que Genzo era otro excéntrico millonario con un nuevo capricho (Lily) y que se cansarían después de que Lily lo bateara suficientes veces; claro está, eso no ocurrió, Genzo se estaba lanzando en serio y no desistió hasta que Lily se enamorara de él, como él lo había hecho de ella. Ahora, a diez años de eso, Genzo y Lily continuaban felizmente casados, con cuatro hijos, y tan enamorados como la primera vez.

"Pero eso no pasa siempre", pensó Lara, secándose el cabello y alistándose para dormir. "Los príncipes no caen del cielo, es más, no existen. Son solo hombres comunes y corrientes, con la diferencia de que unos se toman más en serio las cosas que otros. Y yo nunca encontraré a uno que se tome las cosas en serio".

Lara pensó que nadie iba a aceptarla con una hija de nueve años, porque los hombres le tenían miedo a esa clase de responsabilidades, y si de por sí los hombres muchas veces no se hacían cargo de sus hijos, mucho menos iban a hacerse cargo de los que no eran suyos. Ella suspiró y agradeció que al menos el pequeño Vladimir no tuviese que pasar por la pena de no tener a alguno de sus dos padres, sin saber que se equivocaba en todo en lo que pensaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya tarde, pero Edward seguía acurrucado en el sillón, mirando fijamente la imagen parpadeante de la televisión. Bryan suspiró y se sentó junto a su hijo.

Es tarde.- dijo Bryan.- Debes dormir.

No tengo sueño.- negó Edward.- No quiero dormir, papá. No puedo dormir.

¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Bryan.- No te preocupes, hijo, Vladimir va a estar bien.

Fue mi culpa, papá.- Edward soltó unas lágrimas.- Por culpa mía, Vladimir está perdido.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Bryan se sorprendió.- ¡Claro que no fue tu culpa!

Tuviste que descuidarlo, papá, por salvarme a mí.- sollozó Edward.- No debí descuidarme de ese modo…

Edward.- Bryan abrazó a su hijo.- NO fue culpa tuya. Eres solo un niño, mi deber era cuidarte, a ti y a tu hermano, y no lo hice debidamente. En todo caso, la culpa fue mía.

¡No!.- gritó Edward.- ¡Yo debí tener más cuidado y cuidar de Vladimir también! ¡Soy el mayor, debo cuidar a Vlad, porque mamá dio su vida para traerlo a él al mundo! Debo cuidar lo que mamá nos dejó antes de irse…

Bryan se sintió repentinamente conmovido por las palabras de su hijo, y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Edward lloró un buen rato en el hombro de su padre, hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas. Bryan se preguntó si acaso por eso Edward era tan rígido y se tomaba las cosas tan en serio.

Te tomas muy en serio tu papel de hermano mayor.- murmuró Bryan, cuando los sollozos de Edward fueron disminuyendo.- Está bien, es tu deber cuidar de Vladimir cuando se trata de cosas leves, pero entiende que sigues siendo un niño y que no estás en condiciones ni de cuidar de ti mismo.

Mamá me lo pidió, antes de irse.- musitó Edward.

¿Qué cosa te pidió antes de irse?.- se sorprendió Bryan.

Que cuidara de Vladimir.- respondió Edward.- Y le fallé.

Bryan intentó hacer memoria, al día trágico en el que todo se derrumbó. Marianne se desangraba y aunque los médicos se esforzaban por detener el sangrado, había algo que ella presentía, y era que no iba a salir con vida. El personal del hospital hablaba de una histerectomía de urgencia ("¿Una qué? Ni siquiera entendí el nombre, solo supe que querían quitarle el útero", pensó Bryan, en ese momento), para quitarle la matriz porque éste no se había contraído después del parto, como se suponía que debía hacerlo, causando el sangrado masivo que no se detenía con nada. Los médicos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y Bryan dio el consentimiento con tal de que salvaran a su esposa. Marianne, sin embargo, presentía que no iba a salvarse, y pidió ver a sus hijos. Una enfermera le pasó a Vladimir, y Marianne lo acunó en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente. Después, llegó Edward, serio y pálido, y Marianne alcanzó a abrazarlo y a besarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y a decirle que lo iba a amar por siempre. Lo último que ella alcanzó a hacer antes de desvanecerse y no volver a abrir los ojos jamás fue besar a Bryan, darle las gracias por toda la felicidad que le dio desde el primer día en que le conoció, y le agradecía también el haberle dado la oportunidad de tener dos hermosos hijos con él, y que lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver crecer a sus dos hombrecitos, pero que esperaba que hubiese alguien que los ayudara, a sus hijos y a Bryan, a ser felices y a disfrutar de la vida…

Cuídalos, por favor.- musitó Marianne, a alguien a quien no estaba ahí.- Sé qué podrás hacerlos felices…

Y entonces Marianne se desmayó, la llevaron de urgencia al quirófano, del cual no volvió a salir jamás. Falleció en la mesa de operaciones, mientras su médico maldecía por no haber podido salvar una vida, y por haber dejado viudo a un hombre y huérfanos a dos pequeñines, uno de ellos recién llegado al mundo…

Bryan trató de ser fuerte, y tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta. La última frase de Marianne había sido un mensaje, pero Bryan creyó que había sido para él, y al parecer Edward había tenido el mismo sentimiento.

Mamá me pidió que los cuidara.- repitió Edward, trayendo a Bryan de vuelta al presente.- Y no pude hacerlo…

Edward.- musitó Bryan, sin soltar a su hijo.- Ese mensaje de mamá no fue para ti, sino para mí. Ella me pidió que los cuidara porque son lo más valioso que ella tuvo jamás. Tú aun eres muy joven, hijo, pero algún día crecerás, y cuando lo hagas y tengas la suficiente fuerza, podrás cuidar de Vladimir, pero mientras tanto, tienes que comprender que no tienes todavía la fuerza suficiente pero que no debes preocuparte por nada, porque yo voy a cuidar de ti. Y de tu hermano también.

Estas palabras hicieron que Edward volviera a tener sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, por lo que Bryan volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, hasta sentir que poco a poco los sollozos se iban apagando y que Edward iba quedándose dormido. Bryan no soltó a su hijo en toda la noche, tratando de no sucumbir ante la tristeza que lo embargaba.

"Voy a cuidar de ellos, Marianne, de nuestros hijos, pero no sé si podré volver a ser feliz".

La mañana trajo con ella una noticia increíble: tenían una pista sobre el paradero de Vladimir. Bryan casi se cae de la cama con todo y Edward incluido, al levantarse a contestar el teléfono. El amable policía que lo atendió el día previo le informó que muy temprano habían recibido una llamada de la Interpol, informándole que el día previo uno de sus agentes había encontrado a un niño, que coincidía mucho con la descripción de Vladimir, el cual, además, respondía al mismo nombre. La llamada había tardado demasiado en entrar porque las líneas de ambas organizaciones estaban saturadas. Bryan preguntó si podía ir en ese momento por su hijo, pero el policía le dijo que la Interpol se pondría en contacto con él, directamente.

Es típico de la Interpol, no espere que alguno de sus agentes le dé su número de teléfono o la dirección de su casa.- rió el policía.- Se limitan a avisar y a ponerse en contacto, nada más. Solo quería informarle cuanto antes, para que supiera que su hijito está a salvo.

No se preocupe, está muy bien.- Bryan casi quería gritar del alivio.- Muchísimas gracias, en verdad.

No hay de qué.- dijo el hombre.- Para eso estamos.

Bryan apenas y lo podía creer; lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle a Marianne por haber cuidado a su hijo, y después se lo comunicó a Edward, a Eli, a Karl, y a todo aquel a quien se le pusiera en frente. En ese momento, sin embargo, el mayordomo anunció en ese momento que el matrimonio Wakabayashi estaba en la puerta.

Hola, Bryan.- saludó Lily, rápidamente, hablando atropelladamente a causa de la prisa.- Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero no conocía a Vladimir, es más, ni siquiera sabía que uno de tus hijos se llamaba Vladimir, y además Aremy se puso un poco mal del estómago anoche y por eso no pudimos venir antes.

¿De qué hablas?.- fue Elieth la que cuestionó, porque no entendía lo más mínimo.

De que muy probablemente el niño que encontró mi hermana ayer es el hijo de Bryan.- explicó Lily, dando un gran suspiro.

Nos dimos cuenta de que podía ser, cuando yo le platiqué lo sucedido.- comenzó a explicar Genzo.

Y entonces yo le dije que Lara había encontrado a un niño ayer, en el mismo sitio en donde se perdió Vladimir, y todo encajó.- finalizó Lily.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde, por eso decidimos venir temprano.- continuó Genzo.

No hemos ido a casa de Lara, preferimos venir primero y llevarte con nosotros.- dijo Lily.- Mi hermana es muy desconfiada, mejor sería si vienes con nosotros.

¿Pondría en duda que soy yo el padre?.- preguntó Bryan, sorprendido.

Por supuesto.- Lily rió, algo apenada.- Te pedirá hasta tu acta de nacimiento para asegurarse de que eres quien dices ser, el padre de ese pequeño.

Bryan no podía creer en su buena suerte, ¡había encontrado a su hijo! Edward apenas podía creer en lo que su padre le decía, y se puso tan contento que hasta a Mijael le dio los buenos días. Mientras el niño se cambiaba de ropa, Bryan se arregló rápidamente, estando ansioso por ir por Vladimir, tan ansioso que no se dio cuenta de que su teléfono celular sonaba. No se trataba de ningún número conocido, y se preguntó de quién se trataría.

Buenos días.- dijo una decidida voz femenina.- ¿Hablo con el señor Bryan Cruiffort?

Él habla.- asintió Bryan.- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Soy la detective Lara Del Valle.- respondió ella.- Y quiero comunicarle que he encontrado a su hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

A Lara la había despertado, muy temprano, la llamada de Laurette, comunicándole que al fin había podido establecer contacto con la policía local, informándole que había un hombre que había denunciado que había perdido a su hijo en el caos del arresto de Logan, un hombre de nacionalidad holandesa que respondía al nombre de Bryan Cruyffort. Laurette le pasó los datos del hombre, desde dónde localizarlo hasta su número celular. Lara se dio cuenta de que, irónicamente, el señor Cruyffort estaba hospedándose con los Schneider (ella había reconocido la dirección) y que si hubiera acompañado a Lily a recoger a sus hijos, Lara hubiese encontrado al padre de Vladimir.

Gracias, Laurette.- dijo Lara, vistiéndose rápidamente.- Me pondré en contacto con él.

Lara se bañó y se arregló rápidamente, despertó a los niños e hizo lo mismo con ellos y les dio de desayunar, antes de marcar el número de celular que Laurette le había dado. Le había respondido la voz de un hombre joven, que se escuchaba ansioso y preocupado.

Habla Bryan Cruyffort.- había dicho él.- Me informó la policía, y su hermana, que usted había encontrado a mi pequeño.

¿Mi hermana?.- Lara se sorprendió.

Sí, Lily Wakabayashi.- explicó el hombre.- Ella y su esposo acaban de avisarme también que mi Vladimir está con usted.

"Vaya, que si mi querida hermana y su inteligente esposo descubrieron la verdad, me lo hubiesen podido decir", pensó Lara.

Entiendo.- dijo Lara.- Bien, no importa quién le haya informado, solo quiero decirle que tengo a su hijo conmigo.

¿Quiere que vaya a su casa por él?.- el hombre se escuchaba en verdad ansioso.

Preferiría que no.- negó Lara.- Sería mejor que nos viésemos en algún lugar más impersonal. En frente de la Torre Eiffel lo espero, en media hora.

De acuerdo.- había dicho él.- Detective Del Valle… Gracias en verdad…

Lara se sorprendió un poco y colgó el teléfono. Lily y Genzo no tardaron en llegar, contándole la historia que ya se sabía. Lara dejó a Lara Lizzie al cuidado de ellos y se marchó con Vladimir, en busca del destino.

Papi, papi, voy a ver a mi papi.- canturreaba Vladimir, feliz, y Lara sonrió.- Veré a Eward…

Lara se preguntó quién sería Eward, supuso que algún familiar del pequeño, quizás su hermano. Lara mentiría si dijera que en ese momento le daba curiosidad conocer al padre del pequeño, más bien se sentía triste por tener que separarse de Vladimir, pero era necesario, así debía ser. Lara llegó a la cita con cinco minutos de antelación, pero aun así Bryan ya estaba ahí, solo, nervioso y mirando hacia todos lados. En un principio, Lara se confundió y creyó que el hombre de edad media, canoso y un tanto pasado de peso era el padre de Vladimir, pero al ver que el niño se soltaba de su mano y corría hacia aquel hombre rubio y de ojos azules, Lara se quedó boquiabierta. Fue hasta entonces cuando reparó en lo joven (y guapo) que era el padre de su pequeño visitante.

¡Papi!.- gritó Vladimir, corriendo hacia Bryan.

¡Vladimir!.- Bryan también gritó.

El padre cargó a su hijito, y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y amor. Lara los miró, con cierta melancolía, satisfacción y sorpresa, más que nada, al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era el padre de Vladimir.

El impacto para Bryan fue el mismo. Una vez que pasó la alegría y la felicidad del reencuentro, una vez que abrazó y besó a Vladimir con fervor y dejó que el niño hiciera lo mismo, miró bien a la mujer que había cuidado de su pequeño en las últimas 24 horas, y se dio cuenta de que la ancianita que vendía dulces en los Campos Elíseos tenía razón: la detective Lara Del Valle era una mujer muy bella. Cabello negro, ojos grises, de mirada seria, expresión adusta, pero con cierto brillo escondido en los ojos.

Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño.- dijo Bryan.- Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente, detective Del Valle.

No se preocupe, señor Cruyffort.- respondió Lara.- En cierto modo, fue culpa nuestra, la situación se salió de control y por eso usted perdió a su hijito.

Ella pensaba decir "debería tener más cuidado, tuvo suerte, pudo haber sido peor", pero quién sabe por qué demonios le salieron esas palabras de la boca.

Al contrario, la culpa fue mía.- dijo Bryan.- Debí estar más al pendiente.

Bueno.- Lara se sentía rara y no sabía por qué. Ella rebuscó en su bolsa, para distraerse, y le entregó a Vladimir la pelota roja y la jirafita de peluche.

No se te olviden tus juguetes, Vladimir.- dijo Lara.- Lo siento, mi hija y yo se los dimos, es un niño dulce y no lo pudimos evitar.

Les agradezco que hayan sido tan amables.- respondió Bryan. "Demonios, es casada".- Y que lo hayan cuidado tan bien.

No hay de qué.- respondió Lara. "Es casado, tiene esposa, ubícate".- Tengo que retirarme ya, mi hija me espera.

Claro… .- dijo Bryan. "Invítala a almorzar, como agradecimiento, invítala a un café".- Y gracias…

Lara se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Vladimir comenzó a protestar, removiéndose en brazos de su padre, tal pareciera para ir tras ella. Bryan, sorprendido, dejó a Vladimir en el suelo, y éste caminó dos pasitos hacia Lara, diciendo con su vocecita:

Mamá, ¿vas?

Estas dos palabras dejaron atónito a Bryan, pero sobre todo, Lara se había quedado paralizada con la primera palabra que había dicho Vladimir. Pero eso no era todo.

Mami, voy contigo.- dijo Vladimir.

Lara se volteó y miró al niño con la ternura reflejada en los ojos. Ella abrazó a Vladimir y lo besó en la frente, mientras luchaba contra sus sentimientos.

No, pequeño, no soy tu mamá.- negó Lara.- Ella te debe estar esperando.

De hecho… .- Bryan escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Vladimir… No tiene a su madre con él…

¡Ah! Lo siento.- se disculpó Lara.- ¿Divorciado?

Viudo.- corrigió Bryan.- Mi hijo no tuvo oportunidad de conocer nunca a su madre, ella murió al poco tiempo de nacer él.

¡Oh! En verdad lo siento.- repitió Lara.- Pobre chiquito…

Está bien, no tenía forma de saberlo.- dijo Bryan.- Espero que su esposo no se moleste porque otro niño le haya llamado "mamá".

No tengo esposo.- negó Lara.- Soy madre soltera.

Ya veo.- Bryan hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír.- Creo que Vladimir cree que usted es su madre porque ha de haberlo tratado muy bien.

Ya veo.- Lara sonrió, con tristeza.- Qué lástima tener que sacarlo de su error…

Vladimir, al comprender que Lara se iría sin él, comenzó a hacer pucheros y después a llorar. Bryan y Lara lo miraron, para después mirarse ellos mismos.

Creo que se encariñó con usted.- dijo Bryan.

Creo que yo también me encariñé con él.- suspiró Lara.

¿Tiene algo qué hacer?.- preguntó Bryan.- Me gustaría invitarla a almorzar, y así tendría más tiempo para estar con Vladimir.

Lara lo consideró un momento y después sonrió. Y esa sola sonrisa terminó de definir su destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan contemplaba la luna, pensando en que en verdad se veía bella, aunque no tan bella como la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Había sido idea de ella subir hasta el último piso de la Torre Eiffel, a contemplar el cielo estrellado, a esas horas de la noche, pretextando que como agente de la Interpol, podía hacer lo que se le hiciera la gana.

Los últimos meses le habían parecido increíbles al lado de Lara. Bryan, quien creyó que nunca más iba a volver a sentir a su corazón latir, ahora se sentía más vivo y feliz que nunca. Había amado mucho a Marianne, eso era cierto, pero lo que sentía por Lara era igual de grande y de maravilloso. Y lo increíble era que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Lara apenas y podía creer cuánto había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, al lado de Bryan. De repente parecía que no tenían nada en común (y aparte estaba el hecho de que él era dos años menor que ella), y de repente parecía que sus vidas se separarían y no volverían a juntarse, pero aparte de la innegable atracción física que se profesaban, estaba el hecho de que sí tenían cosas en común, aparte del hecho de ser padres solteros, tenían más o menos el mismo gusto en música, detestaban la ópera pero les encantaba la música clásica, el arte, el teatro, y les gustaba estar juntos, que era lo más importante.

Al principio, habían usado el pretexto de Vladimir, quien se hacía cada vez más adepto a estar con Lara. Bryan les decía a sus amigos, y se decía a sí mismo, que lo único que quería era complacer a su hijo, y por eso era que salía muy seguido con él para buscar a Lara. Bryan no quería reconocer que se había enamorado, hasta un día en el que el propio Edward se lo hizo ver con un comentario del tipo de "Ajá, sí, cómo no, papá, hazte el menso, parecería que la señora Lara te gusta". Bryan no sabía qué pensar, la entrada de Lara en su mundo le había trastornado la existencia, pero para bien. Era como un soplo de viento fresco, no como una brisa, sino un viento con mayor energía, una energía revitalizante que a Bryan le infundían ánimo y fuerza todos los días. Vladimir, desde aquella vez, seguía llamando a Lara como "mamá", cosa que a nadie parecía molestarle, o bueno, tal vez a Edward, aunque solo un poco, y lo toleraba, por Vladimir.

(Edward decía que su mamá, su verdadera mamá era Marianne, pero entendía que a su hermano, quien no la conoció, quisiera buscar a otra mujer para verla como mamá. Edward no estaba seguro de poder ver a Lara algún día de esa manera, pero quien sabe, todo podía suceder).

Lara, a su vez, encontró al fin el eje que la estabilizaría, en Bryan. Él, como jefe de una familia, tras haber educado solo a sus hijos por mucho tiempo, sabía mejor que muchos lo que era estabilidad. Tenía Bryan además un sentido del humor muy sutil, que traía a Lara de permanente buen humor, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella se había enamorado como una colegiala de aquel hombre.

"¿Y ahora?", se había dicho Bryan. "¿Qué hago ahora con esto que siento? Ella es "divorciada", dice que no está lista para una nueva relación, y sin embargo, la quiero en mi vida".

Pídele que se case contigo.- había dicho Karl, sin mucho pensarlo.- ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no?.- Bryan trataba de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Bueno, no lo sé…

Es soltera, y el ex no va a volver jamás, ¿o no fue eso lo que te dijo?.- replicó Elieth.- Está sola, esperando que alguien la vuelva a amar. Y ése alguien, eres tú, mi amigo. Además, tus hijos necesitan una madre, lo quieras admitir o no. ¿Quién mejor que Lara? Vladimir la quiere.

Pero Edward se siente un poco incómodo con la idea.- suspiró Bryan.

Cruyffort, Edward ya está creciendo, y comprende más de lo que crees, créeme.- dijo Karl.- Si bien tal vez no esté tan conforme con la situación, tarde o temprano aprenderá que es lo mejor para todos, incluyéndolo, aunque de momento no lo pueda ver.

Bryan sabía que esto era cierto, y que de cualquier manera, ni su vida ni la de Vladimir volverían a ser la misma si Lara se marchaba. Así pues, tras pensarlo un buen tiempo, se decidió a decirle a Lara que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella.

Lara, por su parte, era cuestionada cada dos por tres por Lily, e incluso por su propia madre, acerca de su relación con Bryan, aunque Lara no quería soltar prenda.

Te ves mucho más feliz.- dijo Lily, en una ocasión.- Te ves más radiante, según mamá. Creemos que la culpa es de un holandés…

Debe ser por Vladimir.- dijo Lara, sin caer en la trampa.- Adoro a ese niño, me atrapó completamente.

No estamos hablando de ese holandés.- sonrió Lily, con picardía.- No hablamos del hijo, sino del papá. Yo creo que te estás enamorando de Bryan Cruyffort.

¡No sean tontas!.- Lara se ruborizó.- Claro que no lo estoy.

Pero lo cierto era que sí lo estaba. No solo adoraba a Vladimir, amaba con locura a su padre y lo que más deseaba era estar con él. Lara sabía que si Bryan le pedía que estuviese a su lado, ella lo aceptaría, aunque tuviera que irse al fin del mundo, porque, al contrario de lo que había imaginado, _sí había alguien en el mundo que sería solo para ella…_

Edward era el que no estaba muy conforme con el hecho, pero al igual que Lara Lizzie, lo aceptaba, aunque no de muy buena gana. Ambos niños se miraban con recelo cada vez que se veían, y en más de una ocasión se habían peleado, pero cuando Lara y Bryan los vieron hacerlo, no los regañaron y los dejaron seguir, porque Edward y Lara Lizzie se peleaban como si fueran dos hermanos, y no como dos niños que se cayeran mal. Vladimir era el único que estaba feliz como una lombriz con el arreglo, pues adoraba tanto a Lara Lizzie (a la que pronto comenzó a llamar "hermana") como a su propio hermano, y ni decir lo feliz que se ponía al ver a sus "padres" juntos. Con respecto a lo que los hijos de cada uno sentían con respecto al novio/a del padre o madre en cuestión, Edward poco a poco había aceptado a Lara, más que nada por Vladimir, como ya se dijo antes. Lo notable era la relación que poco a poco iban formando Bryan y Lara Lizzie. La niña no tardó mucho en dejar de ver a Bryan como un enemigo potencial y comenzó a verlo como un amigo, sobre todo cuando él ayudaba a la niña con sus tareas cuando Lara tenía que trabajar horas extras.

Volviendo al punto más alto de la Torre Eiffel, Bryan dejó de contemplar la luna y se puso a contemplar otra cosa más hermosa. Lara estaba embelesada con el resplandor de la ciudad ("Por algo la llaman la Ciudad Luz"), por lo que no notó que Bryan la miraba. Él tomó su mano, y Lara volteó a verlo. Ella nunca había estado tan bella, tan radiante, como en ese momento.

Lara.- dijo Bryan, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Estos meses a tu lado han sido como un paseo por las nubes.

Vaya nubes tan tormentosas.- rió Lara, avergonzada.-Todo fue más fácil, por ti. Me has… Ayudado mucho con Lizzie estos días…

Espero no haber solo ayudado a ella.- dijo Bryan, acercándose más.- Lara, has cambiado nuestras vidas, has cambiado mi vida, y no sabes cuánto quisiera poder cambiar la tuya, si me lo permitieras…

¿Qué me quieres decir?.- Lara nunca había sido mujer que se anduviese con rodeos.

Lara, te amo.- dijo Bryan, sosteniéndole con más fuerza la mano que sostenía.- Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Lara se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era un sueño, o era realidad? Si se trataba de un sueño, sería una broma muy cruel, pero Bryan parecía estar hablando en serio, pues él la tomó por la cintura y la besó largamente, un beso muy deseado por ambos, por lo que, ahora que ocurría, lo disfrutaron como ninguno. Ambos hicieron gala de sus habilidades como besadores, habilidades ganadas por la experiencia de años, disfrutando del contacto y del calor del otro.

¿P-pero, y tus hijos?.- fue lo único que Lara atinó a decir, cuando Bryan la soltó.

Vladimir te adora, Edward aprenderá a hacerlo también.- respondió Bryan, con calma.

¿Y mi hija?.- insisitó Lara.- ¿Mi Lizzie?

A tu hija la amaré como si fuera mía.- replicó Bryan.- Es más, ya la amo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es tu hija, es idéntica a ti.

Lara no podía creer que pudiera ser cierto. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

Creo que ya tuvimos una buena cuota de sufrimiento en nuestras vidas, Lara.- dijo Bryan.- Te equivocaste con el hombre al que le entregaste tu corazón la primera vez. Yo perdí a mi primera esposa, a una parte de mi corazón, pero tengo aun mucho por dar y sé que tú también. Nos merecemos ser felices, Lara. Nos merecemos el uno al otro.

A Lara le costaba trabajo creer que pudiera ser verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día era hermoso, soleado, como pocos había. Había sido una mañana calurosa de verano, pero tal parecía que la tarde iba a refrescar. Los invitados a la boda, que eran realmente pocos, habían ocupado ya sus lugares y solo esperaban a que diera comienzo la ceremonia. La boda se iba a llevar a cabo en una hermosa finca en Holanda, bordeada de tulipanes y con los molinos de viento de fondo. El sol estaba en su punto más bajo, a lo mucho en media hora se ocultaría en el mar.

Lara se miraba al espejo, sin poder creer que realmente estaba ahí. Su vestido blanco era sencillo, pero elegante, y se negó a usar velo, simplemente usó adornos sencillos en el cabello, con un maquillaje discreto para completar su arreglo.

Te ves hermosa.- dijo Lily, sonriendo.- Sencilla, elegante y segura de ti misma, tal y como eres.

Gracias.- sonrió Lara.- Por todo.

No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo Lily, abrazándola.- Para eso somos familia.

Emily, derramando algunas lágrimas, besó y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

Sabía que algún día encontrarías lo que te haría feliz.- dijo Emily.- O mejor dicho, a quien te haría feliz. Y me agradará tener dos nietos más.

Ellos están felices de tenerte de abuela, mamá.- rió Lara.- Y Bryan también te aprecia.

Lo sé. Y yo a él.- asintió Emily.

Vamos, ya es hora.- anunció Lily, y las mujeres salieron de la tienda armada especialmente para que se arreglara la novia.

Alejandro Del Valle sonrió al ver a su hija y la besó en la frente.

Te ves hermosa.- dijo él.

Gracias, papá.- sonrió Lara.

Espero que él te haga feliz.- dijo Alejandro, refiriéndose a Bryan, obviamente.

Lo hace, tenlo por seguro.- respondió Lara.

El hombre tomó entonces a su hija por el brazo y se dirigió con ella hacia el altar improvisado, en donde ya se encontraba el nervioso novio.

Es la segunda vez que lo hago, pero aun así, estoy muy nervioso.- confesó Bryan.

Es la segunda vez que te enamoras.- dijo Karl.- Y cada vez que lo haces, es como si fuera la primera vez.

Bryan, sabiendo que Karl tenía razón, miró a Lara Lizzie, Edward y Vladimir desfilar por el pasillo, los dos primeros tomando de la mano al tercero, y arrojando pétalos de rosas. Lara no quería nada tan elaborado, pero los niños insistieron tanto en ser partícipes de la boda de sus padres que al final Lara tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer. ("Siempre es así cuando tienes hijos", había dicho Lily, riendo).

Tras los niños, Lara desfiló por el pasillo con su padre, sonriendo y mirando a los pocos invitados a la boda. El evento era algo muy íntimo, solo los familiares y amigos más cercanos del novio y de la novia estaban invitados. Los padrinos fueron Jean Lacoste (escogido por Lara) y Elieth Schneider (escogida por Bryan). Lara vio a su madre y a sus dos hermanos con sus respectivas familias, así como también vio a los padres de Bryan, mientras que Lara Lizzie, Edward y Vladimir se habían sentado juntos. Junto a los padres de Bryan, Lara vio a la madre de Marianne, quien había insistido en ir a pesar de todo, puesto que seguía viendo a Bryan como a un hijo y Edward y Vladimir seguían siendo sus nietos. Lara recordó el día en que Bryan la llevó a Moscú a conocer a la madre de Marianne; Lara dejó bien en claro que no pretendía que Vladimir ni Edward olvidaran a su madre, que únicamente quería amarlos como ya los amaba. La abuela Medvid fue directa, y le dijo que estaba feliz que Bryan hubiese encontrado de nuevo el amor, y que esperaba que Lara fuera la madre que tanto necesitaban sus nietos, así como también le agradecía que respetara la memoria de su difunta y querida hija Marianne.

Al fin, Alejandro le entregó a Bryan a la mayor de sus hijas y se retiró a ocupar su puesto, al lado de su esposa. Lara se dio cuenta de que Bryan estaba tan nervioso como ella y volvió a sonreír, viendo que él le correspondía al gesto.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y breve; Lara y Bryan se dieron el sí ante un juez de paz, y de sus familiares y amigos más queridos. Bryan tomó entonces a su nueva esposa y la besó largamente, en medio de una nutrida ovación por parte de los presentes. Lara correspondió al beso de su esposo y lo abrazó, y posteriormente los dos se tomaron de la mano y aceptaron las felicitaciones de los demás.

En la recepción, Bryan y Lara bailaron su primer baile juntos, mientras sus hijos correteaban a su alrededor. Lara rió y preguntó si así serían todos los días, a lo que Bryan respondió que él esperaba que así fuera. En algún momento, ellos se separaron y Lara fue a bailar con Edward y con Vladimir, y Bryan con Lara Lizzie. Fue quizás el mejor momento de toda la noche, ver a la nueva familia bailando el vals que marcaría el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mayoría de las personas creen que las historias tienen finales felices, pero lo cierto es que solo contienen comienzos felices. Todo es un constante, y cada final lleva a un inicio. Lara Cruyffort al fin lo comprendía, mientras miraba a sus hijos jugar en el jardín.

¿Cómo estás, amor?.- preguntó Bryan, abrazando a su mujer por detrás.- ¿No deseas recostarte un rato?

Estoy bien.- sonrió Lara, besando a Bryan y acariciándose el vientre abultado, debido a los 8 meses de embarazo.

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Bryan, sin soltarla.

Claro que sí. Prefiero ver a los niños jugar.- respondió ella.

En el jardín, Lara Lizzie y Edward estaban peleando otra vez, él la llamaba constantemente "flaca", cosa que a ella la desquiciaba y entonces le respondía diciéndole "güerito", cosa que enfurruñaba a Edward y era todo un círculo vicioso. Vladimir se divertía muchísimo viendo a sus hermanos discutir, y de vez en cuando les lanzaba bellotas que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

Parecen una familia.- comentó Lara.

_Parecemos _una familia.- corrigió Bryan.- Y pronto tendremos un integrante más.

Lara esperaba que el embarazo terminara bien, pues a sus treinta y pico años había un poquito más de riesgo, pero aparentemente todo marchaba de maravilla. La pareja aun no sabía si el bebé sería niño o niña, pero querían esperar hasta el momento del nacimiento para saberlo, eligiendo ya dos nombres previamente dependiendo del sexo del bebé: si era niño lo llamarían David, si era niña, la llamarían Chiara (se pronuncia "Kiara"). Todo parecía augurar felicidad en el futuro, porque no importaba lo que sucediera, ahora _eran una familia_.

Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo muy curioso.- comentó Lara, de repente.- Resultó ser cierto.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Bryan, con curiosidad.

Hace tiempo, ya tiene años de eso, soñé con una mujer.- comenzó a decir Lara.- No puedo recordar bien todos sus rasgos, solo recuerdo que era hermosa. Y se veía muy triste, era como si se preparaba para decirle adiós a todo lo que amaba. Tenía los ojos azules, así como los de Vladimir.

Bryan contuvo el aliento, temiendo lo que pudiese venir después. "No, no puede ser…".

Me tomó de las manos, y me sonrió.- continuó Lara.- Y me dio un mensaje: "Cuídalos, por favor. Sé qué podrás hacerlos felices". No sé qué sucedió, quizás ella era…

Lara no pudo continuar la frase, pero tampoco hacía falta. Bryan se dio cuenta, al fin, que el último mensaje de Marianne no había sido ni para él ni para Edward. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era el verdadero destinatario.

Al final, el último deseo de Marianne se vería realizado.

**Fin. **


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

_Seis años después._

Lara Cruyffort abrió su correspondencia, y fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio que tenía una carta proveniente de África. Lara leyó la misiva de su ex, sorprendida de que Ichigo se hubiese puesto en contacto con ella. Bryan entró a la habitación, acompañado de Chiara, y vio el ceño fruncido de su esposa. Chiara acababa de cumplir los seis años y ya era una niña coqueta y simpática que le caía bien a todo mundo, rubia como su padre con los ojos grises de su madre.

¿Malas noticias?.- preguntó Bryan, preocupado.

Es Ichigo.- bufó Lara.- Va a venir a Europa y quiere ver a Lizzie.

¿Ahora? ¿Después de tantos años?.- Bryan también frunció el ceño.

Ahora. Después de tantos años.- bufó Lara.

Fue el periódico el que se encargó de informarle a Ichigo de la boda de Lara y del nacimiento de su nueva hija, ya que, después de todo, Bryan Cruyffort había sido capitán de la selección holandesa de fútbol, lo que le concedía cierta fama y reconocimiento a nivel mundial. Unos meses después del nacimiento de Chiara, Lara había recibido una carta de Ichigo, donde la felicitaba por su nuevo matrimonio y por el nacimiento de su hija, pero si bien sus palabras escondían cierto dolor oculto, ni siquiera en esa ocasión él preguntó por Lara Lizzie, por lo que Lara optó por no comentarle a su hija de la misiva y responderle a Ichigo con una breve carta de agradecimiento. Ahora, seis años después, Ichigo anunciaba que iría a Europa y que quería ver a su hija. Qué buen chiste.

¿Y qué harás?.- preguntó Bryan.- ¿Le dirás a nuestra hija?

Bryan usó a propósito el pronombre "nuestra", porque sin importar lo que un desconocido japonés pensara, Lara Lizzie era su hija, él la había criado y cuidado y lo seguiría haciendo, puesto que la amaba más de lo que su verdadero padre podría hacer jamás.

Ya tiene edad para elegir.- respondió Lara, resignada.- Me dije que si algún día Ichigo deseaba ver a Lizzie, que no se lo iba a impedir, pero dejaría que ella decidiera.

Creo que será lo mejor.- asintió Bryan.

De afuera se escucharon voces que discutían, y al poco rato, Vladimir entró en la habitación, a todo correr. Vladimir tenía para entonces nueve años, y era un chico locuaz y muy alegre, tal y como lo había sido siempre, feliz por ser el único con cabello castaño de la familia, con sus chispeantes ojos azules a los cuales nada se les escapaba.

Papá, mamá, mándenme con alguna de las abuelas, por favor.- dijo el niño, trepándose en el sillón en el que se había sentado Chiara.- Ya me estoy aburriendo de las peleas de Lara y de Edward, siempre se dicen los mismos insultos.

¿Otra vez se están peleando?.- suspiró Bryan.- ¿Qué fue, esta vez?

No sé. Creo que por el cielo es azul y el pasto es verde.- respondió Vladimir.- ¿Realmente les hace falta un motivo?

Creo que no.- respondió Chiara, riéndose.- Cuando no se pelean, les pregunto si no están enfermos.

Bryan y Lara se rieron, dándoles la razón a sus hijos. Lara Lizzie y Edward no dejaban nunca de discutir, aun así fuera por las cosas más pequeñas, pero eso nunca había arruinado la felicidad de los Cruyffort, ya que las peleas de los dos hijos mayores nunca eran en serio, era más bien como si se divirtieran molestándose mutuamente.

Mejor voy a hablar con Lizzie.- dijo Lara, poniéndose de pie.- Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Lara salió del estudio en busca de su hija mayor; la encontró discutiendo con Edward en la sala, esta vez por el control de la pantalla de plasma que tenían en la sala.

Quiero ver el desfile de modas de Milán.- insistía Lara Lizzie, a quien le empezaba a llamar la atención la alta costura.

Y yo, quiero ver el fútbol.- protestaba Edward, a quien le llamaban más la atención los deportes.

Por favor, no discutan.- los cortó Lara.- Cada uno tiene televisión en su cuarto, ¿por qué pelean siempre por la de la sala?

Edward y Lara Lizzie voltearon a ver a su madre, frustrados.

Mamá, el fútbol se ve mejor en ésta.- replicó Edward.

Es lo que yo digo, me perderé muchos detalles de los vestidos si no veo el desfile en esta televisión.- replicó Lara Lizzie.

Mamá… .- protestó Edward.

Lara sonrió al escuchar la forma en cómo la llamaba su hijo; después de todo, al final Edward había terminado aceptando a Lara como una segunda mamá, y queriéndola como tal. Él había comprendido que ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar y a amar a Edward y a Vladimir como lo hubiese hecho su propia madre, por lo que para Edward fue difícil no llamarla "mamá", como siempre lo había hecho Vladimir.

Ve el fútbol en el estudio, tu padre y tu hermano ya están ahí, lo disfrutarás más.- dijo Lara.- Y deja que tu hermana se quede aquí.

Está bien, mamá.- Edward se marchó, aventándole una palomita de maíz a Lara.- Adiós, "flaca".

Lara Lizzie solo gruñó como respuesta, mientras Lara miraba a su hijo marcharse. Edward ya era un adolescente muy atractivo, rubio y de ojos azules como su padre, y sería un gran hombre cuando creciera, Lara no tenía duda de eso.

Lizzie, querida, antes de que veas tu desfile, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Lara, mirando a su hija, muy seria.

¿Qué sucede, mamá?.- quiso saber Lara Lizzie, no sin cierta curiosidad.

Lara, por respuesta, le mostró a su hija la carta de Ichigo. Lara Lizzie la leyó, frunciendo el ceño, tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres previamente. Mientras ella leía, su madre la miraba y apreciaba lo mucho que había crecido su hija. Lara Lizzie tenía ya quince años, y se había convertido en una jovencita hermosa, con su lustroso cabello negro y sus impactantes ojos grises. Ella terminó de leer la carta, y sin decir una palabra, se la devolvió a su madre y se puso a ver el desfile de modas en la televisión. Lara no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Lara, después de un rato.

¿Y bien qué cosa, mamá?.- Lara Lizzie cuestionó con otra pregunta.

¿Vas a querer ver a tu padre?.- insistió Lara.

Lara Lizzie volteó a ver a su madre, muy seria y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Mamá, yo solo tengo un padre, y se llama Bryan Cruyffort.- respondió Lara Lizzie.- No sé por qué ese hombre llamado Ichigo insiste en verme. Quienquiera que sea, dale las gracias y dile que no me será posible verlo, porque mi verdadero padre ya está conmigo.

Y no dijo nada más. Así de simple, sin rencores, sin reclamos, sin agrura en la voz. Lara respetó la decisión de su hija, pues ella había dejado muy en claro que estaba muy feliz con la vida que tenía en esos momentos. Lara besó a su hija y la dejó seguir viendo la televisión; más tarde, le daría a Ichigo la respuesta de Lara Lizzie, tal y como ella lo había expresado.

Durante mucho tiempo, Lara había temido que el abandono por parte de Ichigo hubiese afectado a Lara Lizzie, pero ella se encargó de dejar bien en claro a quien había elegido para padre, y ése había sido Bryan. Después de la boda, Lara Lizzie aceptó ser adoptada por Bryan y cambiarse el apellido; a partir de ese momento, ella se llamaría Lara Lizzet Cruyffort Del Valle, y ése sería el nombre que habría de llevar toda su vida. Lara se había sentido muy aliviada al darse cuenta de que su hija no guardaba rencores ni se había visto afectada psicológicamente por la partida de Ichigo.

¿Qué sucedió?.- quiso saber Bryan, al ver a Lara.

Dice que su único padre eres tú.- respondió Lara, sonriendo.- Al parecer, cuando entraste en nuestras vidas no solo me salvaste a mí, también la salvó a ella. Somos afortunados de tenerlos.

Los que tuvimos suerte fuimos nosotros.- la corrigió Bryan.- Al casarme contigo, no solo recuperé mi corazón y mis hijos tuvieron la madre que tanta falta les hacía; también gané una hija maravillosa y ellos tuvieron una gran hermana.

Bryan besó a su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza, para después mirar a su hija mayor con ternura; la verdad era que ellas lo habían salvado a él, los habían salvado a ellos, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Después de un rato, Lara Lizzie fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y se topó con Edward. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, pero el intercambio de miradas fue más que suficiente. Al parecer, el amor entre las dos familias no solo se había dado en la primera generación, sino que también iba a darse en la segunda.

Ésa, sin embargo, es otra historia.

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Elieth Shanks, Mijael Schneider, Marianne Ivanova Medvid, la abuela Medvid, Edward Cruyffort y Vladimir Cruyffort son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Lara Del Valle-Cruyffort, Lily Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Del Valle, Lara Lizzie Cruyffort, Chiara Cruyffort, Jean Lacoste, Ichigo Nasaoka y demás agregados culturales son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Si bien esta historia fue planeada entre Elieth Schneider y yo, muchos sucesos y datos fueron desarrollados por mí. Cualquier semejanza con otras historias es mera coincidencia, ésta es nuestra historia.

Lara Lizzie está basada en Lara Lisy Ayanami (hija trilliza no oficial de Lara), creada por Vini Astrea, con consentimiento de ésta.

**Vladimir Cruyffort es un personaje original de Elieth Schneider, quien me permitió usarlo para este fic. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es mera coincidencia****, ****ningún nombre es exclusivo de tal o cual autor y****Vladimir es un nombre común que puede ser utilizado por todos.**


End file.
